Pain Inside the Soul
by Fictionheart17
Summary: This is a story about Rosalie. She's sexually abused by her father. And when she meets Emmett her life gets turned around immensely. All human, future lemons.
1. Chapter 1

_Ch. 1_

I felt a searing pain deep inside me,I screamed with immense pain and yelled for him to stop and kill me.

He pulled out of me and threw me down on the floor. I gasped in rapid pants and shook from the pain that grew in my womb.

"Get up you whore! Clean yourself up and go back to your room before school starts."my father yelled.

When I didn't get up fast enough he grabbed me by my hair and pulled me up.

I screamed from the pain as his grip tore my hair from my scalp. He through me with force against the door frame and crushed my head to the wall. I yelled and then stumbled from the room.

Tears fell from my eyes and I sobbed as I walked into the bathroom.

The water made all the cuts on my body sting. The water that ran from my body ran down red. I fell against the wall and sobbed.

My father did this to me whenever he was drunk,or if he just was angry. Even if he just feels like it.

There's nothing I can do about it though. He threatens to kill me if I tell anybody. So I suffer through this...in pure fear everyday.

I turned off the water and dried myself off,and wrapped up the worst of the cuts. The pain rang out from all over my body,but I ignored it and left from the bathroom.

I got down to the kitchen,and as usual it reeked of booze and cigarette smoke.

My father was sitting at the kitchen table,with a lit cigarette in hand.

"I'm having company over tonight Rose."he said,taking a puff.

I tried not to act frightened. I walked stiffly to the kitchen sink and started cleaning the dishes.

"Rose,I want you to cook a nice dinner tonight."he growled.

"How many?"I asked,trying to keep my voice from quivering.

"Well...it's that new family that just moved here. Dr. Carl isle and his family. And he has....5 kids. So for 8 people. Since you won't be joining us."he said.

I rolled my eyes in disgust. "Fine."I spat.

I heard his chair push back. And his fist hit my head. I yelped and tried to catch myself on the counter but my hand slipped and I hit my head on it instead.

I crumpled to the floor and sat there,shivering in pain.

"Rosalie....you'll never learn will you? Don't act stupid like your mother did. Or you'll have an unfortunate accident just like she did. Or you'll even commit suicide. Now get up and get out of my sight." he growled.

I got up weakly and walked out the door. When the door closed behind me I ran to my car.

An old mustang that was completely ancient,and loud. He always knew when I was home,or when I left.

But I'm not going to school. I can't right now.

So I drove on,not knowing were to go.

Even though it's the 1st of November,snow fell from the sky in clumps and covered all of it in already 2 feet. My shoes crunched against the snow,as I walked through what Forks called a park.

With only a swing set,with 4 swings,and a small slide. No children were here,perfect.

I sat down on one of the swings and put my head in my hands.

Blood dripped from an open cut on my forehead. Yay,another one. The blood stained the snow between my feet,leaving it turning pink. Tears came to my eyes and fell down with the drops of blood.

Why....why can't I ever just die?

I've tried before....I tried to slit my wrists,but I lived through it. Damn him to hell for not letting me die.

I heard the rumble of snow mobiles coming from the forest,I sat up and looked in the direction.

5 of them came tearing out of the woods and slid to a stop. I've never been snowmobiling before. But I heard it was fun.

The people got off and were laughing hysterically. Two of them,obviously girls took off their helmets.

Their beauty was astonishing. One had a pixie cut and looked a pixie herself,the other had brown hair that blew gently in the chilly wind,and she was just as beautiful as the other.

The other three,were bigger. They took off their helmets,all them are boys,and all beautiful too.

They all were smiling and laughing. The hugest one out of all them ruffled the hair of the pixie girl.

They must be the Doctor's children,because I've never seen any of them.

I looked away from them and noticed that blood was now running down my face and dripped off my chin to the ground.

The laughing stopped then. I turned to look at them again. They had spotted me and were staring at me with curiosity.

The biggest one noticed the blood then.

"Hey are you alright?!"he yelled at me.

I bit my lip in hesitation. I got up and started the opposite way. "Hey!"he yelled after me.

His voice was closer now,and the next thing I knew he was in front of me.

I jumped,and backed away a few steps.

"It's okay. I won't hurt you. I just wanted to know if you were alright or not."he said soothingly.

The tears had stopped now,and the pain was replaced by fear and sadness. He reached out to me. But I tore away from him. Then took off running toward my car.

He didn't come after me,but that didn't stop me. I got to my car and started it and drove away.

I drove to the library this time. I needed to get out of the cold,and I still wanted to get some much needed peace and quiet.

The library was pretty much empty,except for some people in the front,and the librarian. I hid my face and ran into the bathroom.

I looked into the mirror and held back a gasp. Blood was all over my face,coming from the left side of my forehead,then it bloomed down across my face in a bloodied mess.

Tears sprang into my eyes,and I bit back sobs. I took some toilet paper and started to wash off my face. Once I was done I wiped away the tears that ran down my cheeks.

I'm so tired of crying. That's all I'm able to do. Just sit there and cry,because I'm not strong enough to stop it.

I walked out of the bathroom and looked at the small digital clock on one of the walls. It read only 11:00.

I couldn't go back home yet. Even though I dropped out of school,I still had to pretend that I went still. I just turned 17 last month on October 5th. I dropped out on the twentieth.

That's when I finally got enough guts to do it. I've been out of school for only 11 days. And I'm still not used to it.

I sighed and slumped down into a chair. Now I just have to wait till I turn 18 then I'm gone.

_AN~_

_I started writing this...and just kept going. I hope you like the 1st chapter. I guarantee that it will get more exciting as it goes along. Bye!! _


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2

When it finally came around time that school was out I got up and left the library. When I got out there I saw the people that I had to cook for later.

Doctor Carl isle's kids all got out of a giant jeep and walked up to the library in a group laughter.

The biggest one looked at me,and his eyes grew wide with shock. I took my gaze away easily and walked away to my car. I looked up at them when I got into my car.

The rest of them were inside already,but the big one...he was standing there. Staring at me. I avoided looking at him and then started my car and drove away. Without even one look back.

I got home the normal time I would get there as if I was coming home from school. My father wasn't there. Thank god.

When I got inside I found a note with my name on it. In his ugly handwriting.

_-Rosalie_

_ Start making dinner,now. I'm going to be gone until it's time for the Cullens to come over. I'm picking them up and going to bring them in my car. I want dinner on the table and you upstairs in your room before I get home. Do that for me. Okay? -Dad_

I crumpled the note in my fist. Anger bubbled inside me until I finally burst. I screamed and swiped my hand along the table. A vase and several other things crashed to the floor,and the vase broke.

Then the door opened,and I heard a growl of anger. I turned to see my father. His fist made contact with my right cheek seconds after I turned around.

I fell back against the wall. He tackled me and punched me in my stomach,again and again.

I screamed at the top of my lungs,but he covered my mouth and then punched my teeth.

The taste of blood came into my mouth. I had bitten my tongue. I opened my eyes and ignored the pain and I dragged my nails along his face.

I scored 3 long cuts along his face. They started to ooze blood immediatley. He screamed at me and punched me in the face again,then threw me on the stairs.

Tears mixed with my blood and flowed down my face. "Go to your room. Bitch!"he yelled.

I held back sobs and got up silently and ran upstairs to my room. When I got int my room the sobs broke loose.

Pain bloomed in all the spots were he had hit me. I sobbed harder when blood stung in the cuts.

I took out a small towel that I kept in my room to clean off blood and started to wipe away the blood.

By the time I was done I heard the door open and close. He must be going to pick them up now.

I smelled lasangna coming up from down stairs. I growled and went down stairs.

He had cleaned every single piece of glass and put the phone back on the table. I went into the kitchen. Eight places were set at the table and the lasangna was still in the oven.

Tears leaked from my eyes and fell down my face. I wiped them away and went to take a shower.

When I got out of the shower I heard the door open and voice drift into the house. I walked quietly into my room and closed the door silently.

I heard footsteps coming up the stairs. Thank god I had dried my hair and gotten dressed.

My father opened the door and came in. The scratches along his face still glistened with blood,and an angered look came upon his face.

"No listen here Rosalie. If you make any noise,or come downstairs. Your going to be in so much trouble you're going to regret ever being born."he threatened.

"I already do. Every minute,I loathe my existence here. And every breath you take,I get more anxious for the day that you'll die and go to hell."I snarled.

He smiled an evil smile then smacked me across the face. My cheek stung. But I smiled a bold smile. "That's all you got. A little bitch slap?"

His face turned a tomato red and he drew back his fist again and it made contact with me stomach. I yelled in pain and fell back against the wall of my bedroom.

"Mitchell? You alright?!" yelled a voice downstairs. My father stiffened and then left the room,and slammed the door behind him.

I was left crumpled on the floor and gasping for air. My stomach ached from the impact of his fist. That's going to bruise soon.

My hate bubbled more than ever. I forgot my pain and got up my feet. And then I surged out of my room. I stomped down the stairs and ran out the door,slamming it behind me.

I heard my father's yell of anger behind me. I ran to my car and drove away as fast as I could.

"I'm never going back! Never!"I yelled.

I just kept driving,not stopping or slowing down. I couldn't go back there. I'd be dead right now if he caught me. No matter how much I wanted to die,I'm not joining my dead mother just yet.

I'm not going to let him outlive me. Either he dies or I die. And it's definatley going to be him.

He raped me over and over again,beat me until I bled,or until I fell unconcious.

I stopped at the park,night had fallen already. Snow was blowing gently through the air to the earth,giving the world a seemingly peaceful look. But the world was not peaceful,far from. At least my world anyways.

I shivered as the wind blew against my bare skin. I blew air into my hands trying to warm them. But it was useless. I reached into my pocket and found something.

I drew out my hand,holding a handful of dollar bills. Then I remembered. I had stuffed some money into my pocket...so I could leave today. I looked down at it. There was over 150 dollars there. 3 fifties.

I sighed and stuffed them back into my pocket. I'm not going to spend it now. I'm going to save it. I've been saving it ever sense my mother was murdered.

The memory of my mother's dead cold body lying in the creek came into my mind. Tears fell from my eyes. I fell to my knees in the snow and started to sob.

All the feelings that I've been feeling for the past few years all came crashing down on me. My sobs grew stronger and as I cried I started to shake with fear. The fear that I felt when my mother was killed,the fear that I felt every time he touched me,and the fear that my life would soon be over.

All the sadness from the past now caught up with me and rocked me to the very core as I sobbed louder and harder. My tears fell into the snow,only to disapper as quickly as the fell.

My head rang with pain. I tried to control my sobs,but they broke loose from me and turned into screams and wails.

I got up from my knees and walked over to the swings. I sat down and stopped sobbing after a few minutes. I took in a rasping breath and watched the snow fall absentmindedly.

I heard the purr of a snowmoblie again. It sounded the same as before,and coming from the direction. I turned to see. Only one came bursting out of the woods this time. And I recognized the person on it immediatley.

It was the son of Doctor Carlisle. He stopped the snowmobile a few feet away from the swings and got off it. He was bigger than he looked from far away.

I looked away and just sat there as I had been a few minutes ago.

I heard his footsteps coming closer,the snow crunched as he walked across it.

I turned to look at him again,he was now standing a little ways away from me. He took off his helmet and revealed his face.

_AN~_

_Hey!! this is the second chapter!! yay!! I loved writing it!!! lol. I'm going to start chapter 3 now!!!_


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3

He pulled off his helmet to reveal his face. I held back my gasp of surprise and kept my face blank.

He was gorgeous,with dark hair to make him even more so. He looked at me,appraising me with dark shadowed eyes.

"Are you going to run away from me again?"he asked,cocking his head to the side.

My eyes narrowed. "I didn't run away from you or anyone."I said coldly. He smiled,his smile sent my heart into a pitter patter of loud quick beats.

"Yes you did. You could of stayed to talk to me at the library or here earlier." he said.

I rolled my eyes and got up to leave. He was in front of me in an instant. "Don't walk away from me when I'm talking to you."he bristled.

I looked up at him,not showing any fear to him in my eyes. "I thought you were done." I smiled.

"Feisty. I like it."he laughed.

"Yeah,you might like it,but you can't have it."I spat,I tried to walk around him but he moved in my way again.

"Do you need something?"I asked angrily.

"Your name would be nice."he said,leaning closer to me. I stepped back one step.

"You first sweetie."I said,crossing my arms across my chest,trying to warm myself.

A big smile broke out across his face. "Emmett. Emmett Cullen. Your turn sweetie pie."he laughed.

"Well Emmett,nice to meet you. My name is Rosalie. Now good-bye."I said in a very sarcastic voice.

As I stepped around him,he grabbed my arm gently and pulled me to him. He wrapped his arms around me. I stood frozen in the embrace.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"I said in a quivery voice.

"Your cold as ice. I'm not letting you freeze out here. He then picked me up into his arms easily. I sat in his arms,speechless.

"Put me down!"I yelled. I struggled against his hold,but he held me fast and brought me closer to his chest.

"Shh. Calm down sweetie pie."he whispered. His voice calmed me greatly.

"What are you going to do to me?"I asked,my voice becoming filled with fear.

He stopped and looked down at my frightened expression. He smiled a small smile that had pity in it. "Don't worry sweetie pie. I'm not going to hurt you anyway. I'm taking you back to my place so you can get warmed up."he said simply.

That didn't lessen my fear. I started to shiver. He sat me down on the snowmobile and sat in front of me. "Hold on tight sweetie pie,unless you wanna fall off."he said.

I grasped his waist with both my arms and held on with all my strength. Then he started the machine and tore off into the woods.

We rode for about a good 15 minutes until we reached a house in the middle of the woods. It looked homey,and with it covered by snow it looked secluded.

Emmett got off the snowmobile and turned toward me. "Should I carry you in,or do you want to walk?"he asked.

I looked at him and started to shiver from the lack of his warmth. "I wish you left me at the park."I mumbled.

He frowned and grabbed me into his arms. Then he took me into the house.

When we got into the house warmth spread over my overly cold numb skin. I sighed at the feeling of the heat against my skin.

"Like the heat I see."he smiled.

I blushed and smiled. I was surprised at myself. I've never blushed before..that was new.

He set me down on the couch and then sat on the table in front of me. He looked at me,his eyes intense.

The weight of his gaze made me feel self conscious. "What?"I asked.

He shook his head. "Nothing,it's just you're really pretty. But you have bruises all over your body."he said softly.

I stiffened and scooted back on the couch. He smiled and then sat next to me on the couch. He sat a _little_ to close to me. He took my hand gently in his and examined the old yellowing bruise on it.

"Who did this to you Rosalie?"he asked,looking me in the eye.

I looked back at him,tears came to my eyes. He frowned and pulled me to him.

Here I was,in the arms of a strange man that I only new the name of,and in his house too. And _crying_.

"Shh. It's okay sweetie pie."he cooed softly. He stroked the hair on my head as I sobbed into his shoulder.

I pulled away and started to shiver. "You should take a bath."he said suddenly.

I looked at him. His face was sincere,and pleading that I stay. I nodded absentmindedly. He stood up and drew me up with him.

He picked me up in his arms and walked through his living room down the hall of his house.

He took me to a large bathroom,complete with a huge bathtub,a shower separate from that,and of course it had a toilet and a sink.

"You should take a bath,the shower could warm you up too,but I'd prefer that you'd use the tub to warm you up."he said quietly.

"There are some bubble baths under the sink,you don't have to use them if you don't want too...but if you want you _can_ I guess."he said,avoiding eye contact with me.

When he looked back at me I looked away,and nodded silently. "Okay then...well just call me when you're done."he said,then he left.

I bit my lip and looked back at the door,there was a lock on it.

I walked over to the door and locked the door. Tears immediately fell from my eyes,though the sobs didn't come. Just empty emotionless tears fell from my eyes.

I silently walked over to the tub and turned it on. Though it took me a few minutes how. Steam rose out of the warm water,making it the all more inviting.

I threw in two cap fulls of lilac bubble bath,then I striped out of my clothes and got into the warm water.

Then I got to thinking...why did he have lilac bubble bath...hell why did he have any bubble bath at all? I turned off the water after it got deep enough to cover me and then slid down into the warm water,so it covered my whole body.

As I soaked in the water my body slowly thawed out from the cold that had clung to me from outside. Steam from the bath filled the bathroom,making it foggy and hard to see in. I got my hair wet and used some random shampoo and conditioner that I found lying on the corner of the tub. When I was done I let the water flow down the drain.

I grabbed a fluffy white towel,that matched the rest of the bathroom and dried off. I dried my stomach and hissed with pain. I looked down at it. My jaw dropped with shock and disbelief.

A bruise had bloomed all the way across my stomach,making it various shades of blue and purple,even some parts were black or a sickly brown.

I poked one of the lighter parts on my stomach,only to be hit by waves of pain.

How could he have done this to me in one strike? I bit my bottom lip with hesitation and then looked at the rest of my body.

Bruises covered my arms,legs,torso,and almost everywhere else. All except my neck,and feet.

My face had several deep purple bruises spread out on it. They didn't hurt half as much as my stomach though. But I'm not going to poke them. I actually didn't notice them,until now that is.

I wrapped the towel around my body,it went all the way to my knees. Though it didn't make me anymore comfortable about being in a strange mans house,it made my fears lessen a little bit.

I walked over to the door,and held the towel tighter to my chest when I opened it.

"Emmett?"I called in a cracked voice.

I heard footsteps coming down the long dark hallway,then he appeared in the light. I hid my face from him and faced the wall. He walked over to me and took my hand gently in his large one.

"Come on sweetie pie."he said in a whisper. I blushed when he called me sweetie pie. Why did he call me that? He knew my name already. Was he trying to make me angry or something?

But the strange thing is I actually _liked_ it when he called me that. Made me feel good...in a strange way that was foreign to me of course.

So I walked down a pitch black hallway with a strange man that saved me from freezing to death. Trusting him completely and walking somewhere with him,in the dark,in his house.

_AN~ _

_I luv writing this story!! I had to force myself to stop writing this chapter. Lol. I just get so wrapped up in my writing my brother calls me nuts. Lol. But i'm going to go back to work now!! Bye!!! :D ~ FH17_


	4. Chapter 4

_Ch. 4_

Emmett led me through the pitch darkness in his house. I had a deep pit of fear deep down inside me though. A fear that he was going to turn around and turn out to be my father....a nightmare.

A nightmare that I actually lived in and couldn't escape from,because I'm actually awake right now.

But I'm putting my trust in him that he's not going to take advantage of me. And it's taking all my courage to not pull away from him and run back outside to freeze to death. Because in my life death would be a blessing to me.

"You alright sweetie pie?"he asked in the darkness. In answer I tightened my hold on his big warm hand. "Take that as a yes then."he said.

He halted in front of me and opened a door,then flicked on a light. My eyes instinctively closed at the sudden bright light. I blinked rapidly,trying to rid my vision of small flashing lights in my eyes.

He pulled me with him and closed the door behind him and let go of my hand. When he pulled away,I suddenly felt so empty...and not wanted. I bit back tears,knowing that he'd think that my reason for crying would be ridiculous. But I stayed near the closed door as he went to his dresser and got some clothes.

The breaths that I took in came in quivery with fear. I backed against the wall until my back rested firmly against it. Then I fell to the floor onto my knees. Panic tightened in my throat. Cutting off my air.

I started to shake and took in gasping breaths. I'm having a panic attack...

Emmett was at my side within a second. His strong arms wrapped around me and he held me against him. "Shh,Rosalie. Calm down,no one is going to hurt you. _I _won't hurt you."he said in a soft soothing voice,but sealing his words with an invisible promise in those soothing words.

My throat un-constricted and my breaths came back to me normally,instead of the gasping panicky breaths that I had a moment before.

Emmett's hold on me loosened,he was going to pull away from me again. I grabbed his arms with my hands and tugged him closer to me. He tightened his hold on me and pulled me closer to him.

He was sitting on the floor next to me and he pulled me onto his lap,and held me.

"Why are you being so nice to me?"I asked.

"Why wouldn't I be?"he asked.

"You don't know me,yet you take me to your home..and don't take advantage of me in my vulnerable state."I mumbled.

He stiffened. "Rosalie...did someone take advantage of you when you were like this?"he asked,venom obvious in his voice.

"No."was all I said to him.

"Then who did this to you?"he spat. He took my hang gingerly and pulled it out for both of us to see. A day old bruise was on my hand,bright purple. "And who did all the rest of these to you?"he asked menacingly.

I pulled away to see his voice. "Why do you care?! You don't even know me!"I said,my voice rising.

The next thing I knew I was on my back on the floor,with him above me. His eyes were filled to the brim with anger,and his eyes looked right through me.

"Because I don't like to see innocent people getting hurt."he said.

Tears fell from my eyes. "I'm not just beaten by him. I'm raped,hit for no reason,and beaten severely for things I do that go against him."I said,my voice thick.

A sorrowful look over came him. "Rosalie...who did this to you. Please tell me."he pleaded.

I scoffed. "These tears just flow without reason. I don't need your pity Emmett Cullen. I've been getting treated like this ever since my mother was killed,he got rid of his first play thing,then took me as a replacement."I sobbed.

His eyes opened wide with shock. "Your father is doing this to you?"he asked.

Sobs broke loose from me. "Yes! Yes it's him! He's the one that gave me all these bruises,and cuts. Every. Single. One. Of. Them."I said,stressing out the last five words.

"Let me up so I can get dressed,then I'll answer any question you have for me. Okay?"I said.

He nodded silently and let me up,then handed me my underwear,bra,and some sweats and a shirt. They must be his.

"I'll leave you alone so you can dress."he said. He started for the door,when I pulled him to a stop. I didn't want to be left alone. I needed his company in order to feel safe.

"No! Please stay...please."I begged. He looked at me and nodded. "Just face away,when I'm done I'll tell you."I added.

He smiled and nodded. "Thank you."

"No problem."he said. Actually I was more grateful to him then he'll ever know.

I dressed quickly in the clothes he'd given to me. I turned to see him. He was turned around like promise. I walked over to him and tapped him on the shoulder.

"I'm done."I said. He turned to me and smiled.

"You wanna talk...or sleep?"he asked.

"I thought you wanted to talk."I said.

He shrugged. "We can talk right now if you want,or in the morning...so you can get some sleep. It's 10 pm right now."he said.

Really 10 already? How had time passed by so fast? "Um...I sorta want to talk,now that you brought it up."I said,looking away from him.

"Okay." was all he said. I sat down on the big bed,it surprised me at how squishy it was. He scooted back to one side of the bed and laid down on the pillows.

"You live alone?"I asked. The I felt sudden embarrassment from my question to him.

He merely smiled. "Yeah. I do. My family come over to visit often though. It's practically like they live here with me. But yeah I live alone." he said.

I nodded. He patted the spot next to him. "You can lay down if you want to. I won't touch you. I promise."he said.

I hesitated at first but then crawled up farther on the bed. But instead of laying next to him,I laid my head down on his chest. "You mind?"I asked.

"Not at all."he said,his voice suddenly hoarse.

I snuggled closer to him,trying to get warm and comfortable. I ended lying half on top of him before I actually settled. "I'm sorry..."I said. I blushed deeply,even though I couldn't see his face.

He laughed and wrapped his arms around me. "Don't worry about it. It feels nice to actually have a girl here once and a while."he said,with a smile in his voice.

I laughed and then fell silent.

"Where is you family now?"I asked suddenly.

He stayed quiet for a moment. "Hmm...I think they went over to dinner at someone's house. I didn't want to go,I'm the oldest in the family so I didn't have to go."he said. "Why?"

I snuggled closer to him before I answered. "If you would have went...I would have been frozen to death right now."I said.

His hold on me tightened. "Rose....I'm so sorry."he said,holding me closer to him.

Even though I had gone so long with dealing with this alone,I now needed the comfort he offered. And I gladly took it. I needed someone to fall back on right now.

"Can....I ask how it started?"he asked,his voice guarded.

Pain stabbed at my heart,but I ignored it. "It started a long time before I was born. My mother told me the story. She met me father,he was kind and gentle. She fell in love with him,she fell for his rouse. After the honeymoon the beatings and the raping started. Soon she got pregnant with me. He beat her even when she was pregnant with me,when I was born he hit me too. When I was 5 or so my mom told me how it started,and that I shouldn't expect her to be alive for much longer. 8 years later..when I was 13...he murdered her. He...drowned her. And I watched him do it."I said.

My sobs broke throughout me and tears rolled down my face at the memory of her dead body lying there,lifeless in the water..her empty eyes gazing back at me.

Emmett was sitting up now,with me gathered into his arms. He let me cry on his shoulder. "Shh...sweetie pie. You should sleep right now,okay?"he said.

I gazed back up at him through my tears. The image of him swirled in the tears,I nodded mutely and then drifted off to sleep in his strong embrace within minutes.

My eyes fluttered open,it was dark out still and I couldn't see were I am. I heard calm east breaths behind me. Fear struck through me...was I dreaming about Emmett? Or was I actually with him?

I lifted my head slightly so I could get a better look. The darkness was inky and thick,making it difficult to see. But I was defiantly not at my father's home...I actually felt like I was home..._home_...that word had never had any significant meaning to me ever. Not until right now.

I looked over my shoulder. Emmett was sleeping,with his arm tightly around my waist,like he was afraid I'd run away.

I smiled. I would never run away from him. I don't know what it is,but I felt as though I could trust him with my life...even though I just met him.

I looked around for a clock,and got no luck. I didn't want this peaceful night. I wanted to stay here in his arms forever.

I turned around in the bed,so that I was facing Emmett. His grip tightened on me,and he pulled me closer to him. I face ended up being under his chin.

The covers over me,and his body pressed against me made me break out in a light sweat. I waited until his grip on me eased up a bit and then I crawled away from him and got out from under the covers. The air in the room was cold and I started to shiver immediately.

Emmett grumbled something in his sleep and sat up. I stayed on the edge of the bed were I was,but I watched him in the cover of the darkness. He looked around him and sighed.

"She must have left."he said to himself groggily.

I smiled,he was missing me. He sighed again and put his face in his hands. I pressed my lips in a hard line,trying to keep back my laughter. "She didn't even say good-bye before she left."he said sadly.

That did me in and I let out a giggle. He jumped as though ice had been pressed up against his hot skin. "Rosalie? You there?"he whispered to the darkness. I got up off the corner of the bed and tiptoed over to him as quietly as I could.

"Rosalie? I know you can hear me. Are you hiding from me?"he asked in a mock growling voice.

I held back my laughter with all my might then I wrapped my arms around him from behind him. He jumped,that made me broke out laughing.

He laughed with me and pulled me down onto his lap.

"I see that you're feeling well."he laughed,smiling in the darkness. Even though he couldn't see my face I blushed deeply.

"Maybe. I didn't think it would be right to leave without thanking you first."I said.

"Your leaving? Why? Where are you going to go?"he asked,sadness coming to his voice.

"I don't want to impose on you. And I was going to go back to his house...I can't stay away forever. All my belongings are there. Including the only pictures I have of my mom."I said,hugging him.

He hugged me too,but still held me.

"Rosalie,I don't want you to leave and go back there without me."he said sternly.

"Emmett...what do you mean?"I asked.

"I mean...that I'm not letting you walk right back to him,he might kill you."he said.

My heart swelled at his concern,my heart felt as if it were about to burst from his kindness. "Emmett...you've done so much for me already. You helped me when no one else was there too. But I can't ask you to keep being nice to me."I said,my voice became strained and pain started to knot in my stomach.

Because I knew that if I left...I may never see him ever again. And the thought of never being able to see him just killed me. I don't know what was causing me to feel this strongly about him. But....I don't know why. My feelings for him are so strong,and I didn't want to let them go. I never wanted to let them go.

The gave me meaning and purpose in my life for the first time ever.

His hold on me tightened with anger. "Rosalie,you might as well quit arguing with me. Your stuck with me now. Deal with it."he said sternly.

He released me for a moment and left me sitting on the bed. He flicked on the light a second later.

"Eh."I complained. I let my eyes adjust to the bright light before I looked at Emmett.

He was now sitting next to me,and he looked angry. His reaction to what I said puzzled me.

"What's wrong with you?"I asked "What do you mean that I'm stuck with you?"

His gaze bored into mine,making me shiver from the heat of his gaze. "What I mean is this."was all he said.

Then he pressed his lips to mine.

_AN~_

_HI!!!! I finished chapter 4!!! yay!!! I'm going to get back to work now!! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!! I sure enjoyed writing it!! :D ~FH17_


	5. Chapter 5

_Ch. 5_

When Emmett's lips touched mine,my mind went completely blank in an instant. It took all my strength not to moan at the touch of his lips against mine.

But he did though. He moaned as soon as our lips met. I sat frozen at first,with his lips moving against mine. But my surprise was soon gone and I kissed him back.

He was kissing me gently,as if he didn't want to kiss me to hard..as if I might break from that. But I kissed him back,urging him on.

He pulled back a second later. His eyes were filled to the brim with happiness,and he smiled.

Heat rushed into my face,it was so hot it hurt. "You kissed me."I said with disbelief. "You kissed me...."I repeated

His smiled faltered a bit but he brushed a stray strand of hair from my face. "You kissed me too."he pointed out.

I looked at him,my jaw was dropped,and I looked like a _complete_ idiot. "I did...and I _liked_ it too."I said in obvious disbelief.

He laughed a bit. But I didn't. "Don't laugh at me! I mean it! I actually liked it! I've been kissed before...but not like that. Your kiss was the only one I actually liked. Ever."I said with a really serious tone.

He looked at me with a surprised look on his face,and he broke out laughing. "Your really serious?"he asked.

My eyes narrowed. "Of course I am! Would I say that if I wasn't serious?"I snapped.

He smiled a small smile and kissed me lightly on the forehead. "Okay,I believe you. I can't believe you actually admitted that,but I believe you."he assured me.

I raised an eyebrow at him. "You better."I said menacingly.

He laughed at my tone and then kissed my lips lightly. I sat completely still as his lips moved against mine for the second time. He put his hand on the base of my head and tilted it up so he could have better access.

I moaned this time and opened my mouth in an open invitation for him.

He obliged and kissed me deeply.

He pulled away from me. My head was spinning from the mind boggling kiss and I just sat there dazed.

He laughed. "Did you like that kiss too?"he asked

I looked at him and nodded. "Yeah...better than the first actually."I said.

My heart shuddered in my chest when he smiled a heart breaking smile at me. Then it suddenly hurt. I couldn't describe this feeling of immense happiness that suddenly came to me from deep inside my heart.

I put my hand to my heart,it felt like it was breaking. But...why?

"Are you okay?"he asked suddenly,breaking my sudden lapse in attention.

I looked back up at him. "Yeah." I dropped my hand from my heart and looked into his eyes. "We should get back to sleep now."I said.

He nodded. "Yeah. We should."he agreed.

So he turned out the lights quickly and came back to the bed. I was already snuggled into the space next to his. He slipped back into the bed and turned so that he was facing me.

I felt cold all the sudden,even under the blankets. "Cold?"he asked.

"Yeah. All the sudden I got a chill."I said. My teeth even started chattering.

He opened his arms for me. "Just call me your personal heating blanket."he laughed.

I smiled in the darkness and then crawled into his warm embrace. Warmth from his skin washed over me at once. I sighed contently and then snuggled as close as I could get. Then I fell asleep within minutes.

When I woke up the next time a few rays of light came in through the one window in the room. I yawned,but stayed under the covers. Emmett's arms were still around me,holding me to him.

I love the feeling of my body against his. It feels so right to me,it doesn't at all wrong. It felt absolutely right. He was breathing in a steady pace,showing that he was still asleep.

I turned over and buried my face in his chest. He stirred and tightened his grip on me. But he didn't wake.

I pulled away slightly...this wasn't right....no matter how_ right_ it felt. I was wrong for me to be here with someone so understanding and nice. I don't deserve to be here in his arms.

Suddenly feeling disgusted with myself I got out of his grip easily and quietly,making sure that I didn't wake him and I tip toed out of his room. Though I ran out of the house in the raging snow outside and I didn't stop to look back.

I kept running and running down the street until my lungs screamed out to me with pain. I stopped running and dropped to my knees. I choked on the cold air and tried to control my breathing. But it was now use. I started into a coughing fit until I felt a sharp pain in my throat and a drop of blood fell from my mouth.

"Shit."I gasped.

I looked to see were I was. I was at the park again,and sitting in the parking lot not to far away was my car. I smiled and tried to get up. It was no use. My joints ached when I tried to move and I just fell back to the ground.

I gasped at the frigid cold that gripped my body and took in harsh gasping breaths.

_Is this the end of me?....will I finally join my mother in death...._

Then my eyes closed,and I don't know if I would wake up again.

_AN~~~_

_Did you guys like this chapter?? Sorry it took me so long to write it!!! I apologize!! I SO SORRY!!! I'm getting back to work now!!! Make sure you R/R otay!!!!! -I misspelled it on purpose!!! :) well anyways...BACK TO WORK FOR ME!!! OMG!!! X-Mas break is almost here!!!! YAY!! _

_~FH17_


	6. Chapter 6

Ch. 7

Pain throbbed all through my head,but I couldn't open my eyes.

Flashes of my dead mother went through my head,sending fear and sadness through me. But still I didn't wake up.

Am I dead?

Is this the after life?

Flashes of horrible memories in the eternal darkness? No wonder everybody fears death. It's scary as hell.

The flashes of my mother died away,but the memories of my father's angry face and pain from his blows came over me.

That's when I screamed and tried to wake up. But nothing but the waves of pain were with me. No other feeling.

Please! Please let me wake up!

I don't want to remember these memories!

But no matter how much I screamed,no light came from the depths of darkness.

I wanted to feel the warmth from Emmett. I wanted to see the smile he gave me that made my heard ache with some unknown feeling,and makes my heart skip beats. I...I want to see him again. That's all.

I wanted to cry,but I can't...I don't know why,but I miss him,so so much.

"_Rose...Rose wake up. Come on sweetie pie."_

His voice rang through my head,then I opened my eyes to a blinding light.

I blinked to clear my vision.

Snowflakes fell gently against my cold numbed skin,I felt nothing from their gently touch.

A blurry face hovered just inches from mine. My vision cleared.

Revealing a beautiful pixie face filled with concern.

"Are you alright honey? Can you talk?" she chided in a high perfect voice.

Unable to speak, I tried to nod.

She frowned. "I'll take that as a no then."she sighed.

"Let's get you up then,and warm you up."

She took my hands in hers and pulled me up.

My entire body was rigid stiff from the cold. "Oh gosh! You're cold! So cold!" she yelped.

I tried to answer her,but instead of speaking I coughed once and hard.

"Don't try to talk honey,you'll just cough up more blood." she warned. I nodded,then fell back into unconciousness.

I don't remember anything that happened after I blacked out. I just felt the damp bitter cold around me,but heard no sound,and felt nothing else.

I opened my eyes,just to find more darkness around me. Fear gripped and tightened around my throat. Air was cut off as my throat constricted.

Another panic attack.....

I tired to pull in air,but failed misrabley. I sat up and put my head between my knees,then took in deep panic filled breaths. Each breath I took in burned my dry throat. But soon after,I was calm again.

I withdrew my head from between my knees and looked around. The room I was in was pitch black with night and had a cold edge in the air.

Where am I ?

What I back at Emmett's?

Or back at my father's?

My blood ran cold at the thought of being back there. To be beaten unitl on the brink of death,again,and again.

Though to thought of seeing Emmett again sent a wave of happiness through me.

Why does me make me feel this way?

The better question is _'how'_ does he make me feel this way? Because he's the only one to _ever_ make me feel these strange feelings.

I started to shiver from the small chill,I hate being sensitive to the cold. I moved on the bed I was lying on. It felt familiar.

My heart shuddered. I'm back at Emmett's house!! Happiness swelled up in me so much that tears came to my eyes.

But,I can just see his face drawn in anger,and him not being able to understand why I left in the first place.

I left because he was so kind to me, I didn't ask anything of him. He accepted me with open arms. I don't want to hurt him,so I just left.

I heard very soft mumbling voices. People out in the living room. I felt the sudden urge to walk out the door of his home,_again. _But I knew that I couldn't muster enough strength or courage to do it again. Emmett is right. I _am_ stuck with him.

The door opened then,and the light turned on. I jumped with surprise and looked at who it was.

It was the pixie girl. _Literally pixie_. Short height,the pixie hair cut,and even the heart shape face to match.

She smiled at me.

"You're awake,_finally_."she laughed.

I nodded,but kept silent.

"Are you feeling better? Or are you...you know worse?" she asked me.

I shrugged. I didn't want to talk at all.

"You're not going to answer me are you?"she asked,with a sad smile on her face.

"I'm not meaning to be rude,I just....I don't know. I'm sorry."I sputtered.

"It's fine,it's okay..I'm Alice by the way."she smiled sweetly,

"I'm Rosalie. Nice to....nice to meet you Alice." I said,looking away from her happiness brightened face.

"So your the one that's staked a claim on my brother's heart."she said in a happy high pitched voice.

I looked at her. "What do you mean?"I asked,feeling heat gather in my face.

"I mean my bro is crazy about you."she laughed.

"How....what?"I asked in confusion.

She laughed and plopped on the bed next to me. I flinched in response,and then gave her and apologetic glance.

"It's fine. But Emmett saw you at the park,at the library. And it's like he fell in love with you instantly."she babbled.

I let her babble. _'like he fell in love with you instantly' _ What!!

I huffed instantly in shock then felt pain in my heart. I gripped at my shirt in a fist. My breathing became heavy and stressed.

"Are you okay?"Alice asked. I yelled in pain and then fainted.

I felt light headed,so bad that I felt like I was lying on a cloud.

Is that a good thing? I don't think so.

Did I die yet? I want to so much.

Emmett's face flashed in my mind. Making all thoughts of death and suicide fly staight out the window. I wanted to see him so much!

My eyes shot open. I sat up,drenched in sweat. I was still in Emmett's room. Everything was quiet,I could no longer hear murmuring voices from outside the room. Everything was eerie quiet.

I looked at the window,moonlight peeked out from behind the shades drawn over the window.

Did I faint again? But the thing I want to know is _why_ I fainted.

Because all I remember is feeling my heart hurt,then...nothing. Nothing at all.

I don't even remember any dreams I had while I was unconcious. Only Emmett's face...that's all I remember.

I got out of the overheated bed,and welcomed the bitter cold air in the room. Sweat drenced my entire body,so bad that it felt like I just got out of a sauna,or even a oven.

"What happened to me?"I mumbled to myself. That's not the only thing I wanted to know right now,I want to see Emmett,that's all thats really on my mind at the moment.

I walked over to the bedroom door and opened it. I heard and saw light from the T.V in the living room. But the volume was so low I could barley hear it.

_Is he out there?_ I wondered. I walked quietly down the hall,thankful that he had carpet. So it wouldn't squeak as I sneaked down the hall.

When I got to the doorway to the living room I hid behind the wall and peeked around the corner. Emmett was there,but he wasn't alone. Two other people were with him. I remembered them,they were his brothers.

"So....Emmett,what are you going to do about that girl?"asked the one with the bronze hair.

Emmett huffed. "I'm not going to _do_ anything about her. Her name is Rosalie by the way. And I'm going to let her stay if she wants,not sure if I can let her leave though."he admitted sourly.

His brothers both laughed and patted him on the back. "Oh man bro,you're love struck harder than Cupid could ever have done."laughed his other brother.

"Shut up Jazz!"Emmett snarled.

Jasper laughed again. "Come on dude,you know it's true. It's finally happened to you. Face it."Jasper chuckled. "Don't you think so Ed??"Jasper asked.

Edward looked at Emmett and smiled devilishly. "Yep. Finally happened to the oldest one in the family."he agreed.

"Okay,drop it. It's none of you guy's business of what happens between me and Rosalie."Emmett said in a serious tone.

I smiled,but jumped in alarm when Emmett got off of the couch. "I'm going to go check on her."he said.

Shit!! I turned and walked quickly down the hallway,hoping that Emmett wouldn't catch up with me.

When I got back to his room I slid back into the room. I jumped under the covers just as the light turned on.

"Rose? You awake?"Emmett whispered in a small voice.

"Maybe."I said.

"You are awake."he breathed in relief.

I peeked out from under the covers.

"Yeah...Just woke up a few minutes ago."I said.

I looked at him and he smiled a small smile. "Can we talk?"he asked.

I bit my lip in hesitation. "About what?"I aske.d

He shrugged. "I don't know,about stuff. That's all."he said.

Good god almighty....he's going to start yelling. "Sure why not."I sighed.

"Getting right to the point,why did you leave like that?"he asked in a hard voice.

I flinched,unaware why I did. "Because I did. That's why."I said.

He huffed,he's getting angry. Great leave it to me to let my quick temper get the best of me at a time like this.

"That's a not a very good answer Rosalie."he spat.

Anger bubbled underneath my skin. No we're both angry.

"What do you want to know?!"I snapped.

"Why you up and fucking left! That's what I want to know! Why you left! I was worried sick about you because you just up and vanished on me like that."he snarled.

He walked over to the bed,putting him right besides me.

I threw back the covers and stood up. "What are you going to do? Hit me now?! Huh! Because I didn't tell you anything you wanted to hear?!"I growled.

Emmett's face turned red with anger. "Rosalie,I would never lay a hand on you. For you to say that to me is awful."he whispered.

Tears immediatley sprang into my eyes,then flowed down my cheeks.

He's right,it is horrible to say that. To anybody,but especially to him. To the kind of man that took me in to his home,without me asking...twice.

A sob broke out of my chest and shook me so profoundly that it rocked me at the very core of myself.

"I'm sorry Emmett."I sniffed.

His shoulders dropped and he wrapped his arms around me,then pulled me roughly to him. My face was buried in his chest,because he's like a head taller than me.

Tears flowed onto his shirt from my eyes,leaving wet spots on his shirt.

"Emmett..."I sobbed.

"I'm not letting go,I want to hold you."he said into my hair.

"I wasn't going to tell you to let go. I was going to tell you _not_ to let go."I whispered into his chest.

"Oh....Rosalie,why did you leave like that?"he asked while running his hand through my tangled up hair.

Tears gushed from my eyes from his question. "Because I felt guilty for being here."I cried.

He pulled back and cupped my face. "Why baby? Why did you feel guilty? You did absolutly nothing wrong."eh whispered to me.

I sniffed.

Then he did exactly what I wanted him to do.

He kissed me.

_?????????????_

_AN~_

_Finally!!Got it done!! I'm sorry that it took so long!! :( I hand wrote the chapter,got it done in like 2 days. But then I just kept putting off when to put it up....I sorry. _

_Well I hope you enjoy it. I'm going to work more now!!! Bye!!!!_


	7. Chapter 7

_Ch. 7_

_I opened my mouth in invitation when Emmett's lips touched mine. I moaned into his mouth and wrapped my arms around his neck. _

_He leaned us back gently on the bed so that he was on top of me. I sighed at the wonderful weight of his body pressed up against mine._

_He nipped my lip,than his lips started trailing else where. I stiffened when his fingers brushed the hem of my shirt. _

_He pulled back abruptly. "Sorry,I didn't mean to do that. I just got excited and in the moment. I apologize completely."he said frantically._

_I sat up and wrapped my arms around his neck,drawing his lips back to mine._

_When I pulled away I looked at him shyly. "It's fine...it's just I'm not really ready to go that far with someone yet."I admitted._

_He smiled gently and placed a small kiss to my forehead._

"_Don't sweat it Rose. It's fine. As long as you're here,I'm not complaining."he said._

_My heart swelled and ached at his words. But it was a good ache,not a bitter painful hollowness that I've always felt in my heart...but it's that hole filling up,with Emmett._

_He kissed my lips gently again and than pulled away from me._

"_Rose,why don't you get some sleep? We'll get to more talking tomorrow. 'Kay?"he asked._

_I bit my lip,and suddenly realized how tired I really am. _

_I nodded. "Okay. Sleep sounds good. Will you be here when I wake up in the morning?"I asked hesitatingly. _

_He smiled and placed a gently kiss on my forehead. "Sure you will. Heck,the way you cuddle I'll be underneath you in the morning."he whispered in my ear._

_I felt my face flush immensely._

"_Emmett!"I wailed_

_He laughed. "Sorry,sorry. Just trying to ease up the mood."he said,not even trying to hide the humor in his voice._

"_Well you're not doing a very good job of it."I said stiffly._

_He shrugged. "But it's true. You do like to cuddle. I could be on the other side of the bed one second,than the next you're all cuddled close to me and winding around me like a vine."he said gently._

_My face flushed a lot more and burned in my cheeks. I hid my face in my hands and groaned. "You're so mean to me."I said,my voice muffled by my hands._

_His laughter died at once and his arms wound around me and he pulled me against him. _

"_I'm sorry Rose. I'm just joking with ya."he said in my ear. _

_I shivered from his hot breath making contact with my flushed skin. _

_He kissed the hollow below my ear,sending chills dancing up and down my spine,than started trailing his lips along my jaw line. _

"_Do you forgive me?"he asked,after he placed a kiss at the hollow of my throat._

_I opened my mouth to speak,but only a moan escaped past my lips. I closed my mouth at once,cutting off the moan that I didn't cause. _

_Man...Emmett does things to me...that no one else does._

_He laughed and than kissed my open mouth deeply._

_My hands in-twined into his hair and I brought him closer._

_He obliged and let me pull him closer. _

_God,I love the feel of his lips on mine...._

_He took one hand and laced it through my hair. _

_I broke away for air a moment later. He pulled away,breathing just as harshly as I was._

"_Sleep Rosalie,get some rest now."he whispered in my ear._

_I whimpered and wrapped my arms around him. "I don't want to be alone."I said,tears on the edge of my voice._

_He kissed my deeply again and cupped my face in his hand. _

"_You're not alone. I'm going to be in here in a little while so I can send my brothers and sisters home. Than I'll be back in here with you. And I'll be all yours."he said gently._

_Oh...I liked the sound of that. _

"_Promise?"I asked._

_He nodded. "Promise,now go to sleep,or we'll get to carried away and my siblings will hear us."he said,his tone grim._

_I blushed and than laid down. "Okay...I'll go to sleep....good-night."I said sleepily._

"_Nite."he said. _

_Than I fell asleep...._


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter 8_

_I was running....and couldn't stop. My lungs screamed in pain because air didn't get down fast enough. I tried to stop,but I just couldn't._

_ Pain exploded into my legs with each long stride I took,and my muscles burned so much it brought tears to my eyes. But around me,it was complete darkness. _

_ Stop...._

_ I need to stop...to rest..._

_ Than finally I did stop,I fell onto my knees,though I screamed sharply when I though I wouldn't land on anything. I sighed with sweet relief and took in deep breaths until it my lungs burned with being filled to the brim with air. _

_ When I finally got my breathing calm again,I still couldn't get my legs to move. _

_ "Dammit."I gasped. Sharp pain went up my legs,and turned into a dull throb when it reached my mid thigh. "Get up! Dammit get up!"I screamed at myself. _

_ I tried to force my legs to move,but they wailed in protest and the pain shot up more,making me gasp. _

_ "Rosie..."whispered a familiar voice._

_ I jerked around to see my father coming towards me...with a knife in hand.._

_ I opened my mouth to scream,but it lodged itself in my throat._

_ "Rosie...you don't want to run away,just sit still and let daddy take away all the pain...you can see you're mother again,in the after life."he said,his voice hollow._

_ He came up to me until barely an inch separated us. He lifted the knife and than thrust it down into me..._

I jerked awake with a loud scream,that turned into a sob immediately. Strong arms snaked around me. I screamed again and tried to get away,but the strength of whoever was holding me was higher than mine,and he held fast.

"Rose! Honey calm down!"

I stopped moving all at once at the sound of Emmett's voice. My mind went blank from all thought.

_It was just a dream...but I didn't feel like it. It felt as though I was really stabbed_.

I went slack against Emmett,but sobs broke loose from me and tears fell down as if my tear ducts were sealed off by dams,and they just had been released.

My sobs were so hard they rocked my entire being and felt like I was convulsing.

Emmett turned me around to face him and he crushed me to his chest.

"Shh..Rose...It's alright. Calm down honey it was just a dream. Everything's fine. I'm here,no one's going to hurt you. So calm down baby,please." Emmett pleaded.

But even though I wanted to stop crying,I couldn't stop no matter how much I tried. I couldn't say 'Stop crying' and expect the tears to stop,like my legs did in my dream. It doesn't work that way.

Though I wish it did,because that way I wouldn't cry anywhere,I'd cry where no one could see my weaknesses exposed,I'd just be me by myself to get rid of my problems on my own.

I let the sobs come out without resistance. But I shook so much I felt as though the shaking sobs turned into sobbing convulsions.

Emmett's hold on me tightened and brought me closer to him.

I tried to pull away to look at his face,but he placed on big hand on the back of my head and forced it back down and held it there until I stopped resisting him.

"Honey,I know you don't want me to see you when you're showing your weaknesses. So I'm going to be here for you to cry on. But I won't look at the tears falling down your face."he said gently,placing a gentle kiss to my hair.

And he did. He held me until my sobs stopped. We didn't move from that spot on the bed the whole time I cried.

When I finally got a hold of myself,Emmett let me pull away. Though he had a look of hurt on his face.

"What's wrong?"I asked,my voice hoarse.

He smiled gently. "I think that's my question. I just wanted to hold you some more that's all."

I smiled. "Now what's wrong with you? Did you have a nightmare?"he asked me,his voice a gentle whisper.

I bit my lip and nodded. "More like a horrible nightmare..."I said,my words traveling off.

One of Emmett's big hands cupped my face,making me look at him. "Do you want to talk about it?"he asked.

I stayed silent.

_Did I want to talk about it?_ I thought long and hard.

_No,I don't want to talk about it right now._

I shook my head no. "I don't want to talk about it right now. I want to forget it,not remembering it." I said,my voice going husky.

He looked at me with understanding,but I don't think he got the full message.

He sighed and stretched. "Do you want to go to sleep,or are you hungry and want some food?"he asked.

"What time is it?"I asked.

"One o' clock in the morning."he said,shrugging.

I groaned with guilt. "I'm sorry...I woke you up really early."I said.

He laughed than came over next to me. The warmth that illuminated from him started to send waves of warmth through me.

Even in the darkness,I could see the beauty of his face,and the heat of his gaze coming from his eyes.

And then I realized...that I wanted him to make love to me,and make me forget all those horrible memories that my father had caused me.

I don't know why I just thought of this though...but I wasn't ready to have sex yet,even if my body _was_,my mind isn't yet.

Getting mixed signals through out your body sucks.

I scooted closer to Emmett and put my head on his shoulder.

His arms wound around my waist and he held me against his hard muscled body.

And another thing stumped me. I just _now_ realized how big Emmett _really_ is.

He had broad shoulders,lean well defined muscles covered his whole body,and his pale green eyes swelled with heat when he looked at me...now that I really see him...he makes me melt.

"Rose,you should probably eat something or sleep some more."he said

I nodded. "Sleep,deal with the hunger in the morning. Right now,you're all mine,like you promised."I whispered.

He smiled and squeezed me slightly. "Deal. I'll stay next to you till a reasonable time,and I'll still be yours in the morning. Okay?"he asked.

I nodded.

_If only he could be mine forever...._

* * *

_AN~_

_Hey there! I hope you liked this chapter! I hope so. I worked on it for awhile._

_I hope you guys read and review. Positive feedback will make me right faster! No lie,really. Scientifically proven that positive thinking can get you through things!_

_Luv ya guys!_

_~Fictionheart17_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The next morning I woke up to an empty bed.

I looked around the room for Emmett, but he wasn't there. Sadness welled up in me.

_So much for waking me up…_That was the only thought that went through my head.

I got sat up in the bed and suddenly felt dizzy and lightheaded.

I let myself fall back against the pillow, but the room started spinning and the lightheadedness got even worse than it had been moments ago….

The door suddenly opened, and Emmett walked in. He smiled at me. "Morning sleeping beautiful, sorry I didn't wake you up earlier. I cooked you breakfast, and it took me a couple of times to get it right, I wanted to surprise you. "He said innocently.

I smiled, so he hadn't forgotten about waking me up. I scoffed at the innocence in his voice. "You're just buttering me up so I won't get mad at you."I said.

He smiled. "Is it working?"He asked.

I rolled my eyes, and then laughed. "Maybe."I said.

"Good, now do I have to pick you up and take you to breakfast, or are you going to get up?"He asked.

I gave him a look of uncertainty. "I feel really dizzy right now; give me a minute or two to get myself back together."I said.

"You're probably dizzy because you haven't eaten since you've gotten here. "He said.

"Yeah…you're right."I said, now that I thought about it.

"And you're going to be eating right now, and I'm going to carry you out into the kitchen, either you like it or not." he said, authority dripping from his tone.

I sighed. "Okay fine."

No arguing with Emmett I guess.

He walked over to me and put his arms underneath me.

His hand brushed my rump, and that made me jump. I yelped loudly without realizing it.

He pulled back at once. "Did I hurt you?!" he asked frantically.

I shook my head no. "I just….I don't know, I just had a flash back I think…that's all."I said.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked.

I looked up into his eyes. They were filled to the brim with concern. I shook my head. "No…no, I really don't want to talk about anything from the past….It's just too much sometimes. And I do anything I possibly can to keep the past where it's supposed to be. In the past, I don't like bringing up things that have already has past." I said, and I gave him an apologetic look.

He smiled at me gently, and gave me a light kiss on the forehead. "Don't worry about it honey. Its fine, I understand…well not really…but I'll try. For you." He said.

I kissed him back on the lips. "Thank you for understanding." I said against his lips.

He kissed me for a while, and then pulled away when we started getting carried away. "Enough of that. I would sit here and lip lock with you all day long, but you need to eat before you're nothing but skin and bones." He said.

His cheeks were flushed and his lips here swollen, as were mine. But I wanted to kiss him more. I liked kissing Emmett. He made me feel special when he kissed me. He's definitely special to me though. He's the first 'male' that actually has kissed and treated me with kindness.

Memories of my father…raping came into mind. I held back a shudder when I thought of all those things that bastard had done to me over the horrid years I lived with him. My hatred for him bubbled up, but soon was gone when Emmett hoisted me up into his arms.

"I hope you like pancakes." Emmett said.

"Never had them." I said.

"Man that sucks, you've been missing out. Pancakes are awesome. But my mom's a better cook than I am. Maybe someday you can try hers, when you meet her that is." He said.

"I'd like that, to meet your parents." I said.

He smiled and brushed a kiss over my hair.

I let loose my coiled up muscles, letting myself relax in hi s arms.

"Where you scared that I wasn't going to be able to hold you?" he teased.

I blushed. "Yeah apparently, I'm not exactly small." I said, biting the words out.

He scoffed. "That is such a lie. You don't weigh a thing to me. So don't bite on yourself about your weight, you're as light as a feather." He growled into my ear.

I shivered from the contact of his hot breath against my skin. Even though I wasn't cold, he always managed to make me shiver in some way or another.

When we got to the kitchen he didn't set me down until he got the chair out from under the table.

He set me down carefully in the chair, as though I would break if I was jostled too much.

"You don't have to be gentle with me Emmett. I'm not made of glass." I said when I finally made it down in the chair.

He scoffed. "You are so wrong about that. You are made of glass to me. And you're more precious to me than most people. So don't blame for not wanting to hurt you in any way." He said.

I flinched at his words. "That's not what I meant…" I started.

"Than what did you mean?" he asked calmly.

I looked up at him, and met his eyes. "I meant that you don't have to treat me like a little china doll that will break if it's dropped. And I'm also not a little child, so you don't have to act as though I am. You can just relax okay. You won't hurt me, not intentionally anyways." I said.

He looked away from me and turned his back toward me and picked up two plates of pancakes.

He set one down in front of me, and then sat down in the chair next to me.

He sighed and put one arm around me, then pulled me towards him. I went willingly and when he kissed me, I kissed him back feverishly.

His tongue brushed over the outside of my lower lip. I opened my mouth in answer and he took the invite.

He kissed me breathless before he decided to pull away. When he did pull away, my breathing was harsh and frantic.

"What was that for?" I asked breathlessly.

He rubbed the pad of his thumb over my swollen lower lip, and he shrugged. "I just wanted to get a taste of you for breakfast. And boy was it good." He said.

I blushed at the calm tone in his voice. _Geez….he's going to make my die from blushing so much…._

"Was it?" I asked.

He gave me a small smile and nodded. "Oh yeah, better than any pancakes I've ever tasted." He said.

I gave him a confused look. "I taste like pancakes?" I asked, uncertainly.

"No, not on your mouth you don't….but in the other spot I don't know…yet." He said.

I blushed at the thought. "That's disgusting." I hissed, turning away my tomato red face.

"Maybe if you haven't had it done before. But to me the thought isn't gross." He said, shrugging.

"Well you can forget about doing that my good man." I said.

He wrapped his arms around me and dragged me up onto his lap. I squawked as he did, and struggled to get away from him.

"What the hell!" I squealed.

"I've changed my mind of what I want for breakfast. I don't want pancakes." He said his voice husky.

I blushed so much that from my hairline to my neck turned red. "W-what do you w-w-want then?" I asked.

He pressed his lips into the hollow below my ear, than set his lips up against my ear to whisper in it. "You." He breathed.

And with that, he lowered his head and started sucking on the sensitive skin on my neck.

Shivers of pleasure went up my spine and danced along my skin as Emmett's tongue and teeth went to work of driving me crazy.

I shifted uncomfortably in his arms, trying to break free from his mouth, and of him.

But he didn't allow that. His arms constricted around me like a snake on its prey. He didn't tighten up his grip enough to hurt me, just to restrict my movements.

I moaned when Emmett bit lightly into the side of my neck. He laughed darkly and bit the other side, causing me to moan again.

Emmett turned me around and pressed his lips to mine. I kissed him back, opening my mouth for him.

He slid his tongue back into my mouth.

I moaned and sucked lightly on his tongue.

When I pulled away, his eyes were alight with pleasure.

Right when I was going to tell him to get to the bedroom, someone knocked on the door.


	10. Chapter 10

Ch. 10

Right when I was about to tell him to go to the bedroom, someone knocked on the door.

Emmett groaned with annoyance. "What could they possibly want at this very moment?" he hissed under his breath.

"Who are they?" I asked, stroking his cheek with the back of my hand absently mindedly.

"My family." He said.

I stiffened. "You should have said that, should I hide?" I asked.

He scoffed, and touched his lips to mine lightly. "No, you should not hide. Because I am not embarrassed at you in the least. I want my parents to meet you. And if they don't like you, who cares." He said, shrugging as if it were nothing if his parents didn't like me.

But he was totally wrong, it_ did _matter. Maybe not to him, but certainly to me it does.

"It does matter. Maybe not to you, but to me it does." I said, setting my forehead against his.

He sighed.

Another knock sounded at the door. "I think I should definitely answer that." He said.

I smiled and nodded. "I think so."

I got out of his lap and sat down in my own chair, and straightened up my clothes while I was at it.

"Good idea, my mom and dad may be cool, but they don't approve of…that stuff." He said.

I shrugged. "It's fine."

When I was straightened all up, he opened the door.

Standing in the doorway were two people. His father was a good looking man with blond hair, an angular face, and pale skin. Basically a statue as perfect as the David by Michelangelo. Minus the statue quality.

His mother was absolutely gorgeous. And a perfect match for his father. She had a beautiful face that of a statue, just like his father. Her hair was deep hues of copper and her eyes were a warm chocolate brown.

His mother gave me a look of surprise and smiled warmly. But knowing Emmett, he left his calling card with a deep purple like bruise on my neck, or a bite mark.

"Hello, Emmett, aren't you going to introduce us?" she asked, her voice a perfect monotone.

He straightened up and cleared his throat. "Sure, uh…Mom, Dad…this is Rosalie. Rosalie, these are my parents. Esme and Carlisle Cullen." He said quickly.

I nodded my head slightly. "Nice to meet you." I said in a very quiet tone.

Emmett awkwardly scratched his head. He stepped out of the way, opening his door wider.

A small flurry of snow blew in; the chill brushed my skin, making me shiver.

Esme and Carlisle stepped through the threshold and took off their coats to hang them up on the hooks next to the door.

Okay, awkward silence right now.

Maybe I should leave? I don't know!!

I looked at Emmett, who was looking at me with the same frantic expression I was sure that was on my face.

When his parents turn around, with their back to me, mouthed 'Should I leave?'

Emmett gave me an arch stare. And mouthed 'No'

But even though he hadn't said it with his voice, I could tell he was outraged with the idea.

Esme and Carlisle turned back to us, with wide smiles on their faces that weren't there before they had turned around.

Okay… I'm sort of freaked out right now. I'm not sure wither or not to be scared, or really scared.

"It's nice to meet you Rosalie, really. We don't dislike you or anything. We just found it surprising that Emmett has a woman living with him. He usually tells us such things." Esme said apologetically.

Shock shot through me, freezing me in place.

What? So I'm _living_ with Emmett now? Since when did this happen.

Emmett groaned. "Alice."

I looked at him and back at his parents, silently demanding an explanation.

Carlisle gave me confused look. "Well you _are_ living together aren't you? That's what all your siblings told us Emmett. We were just surprised to hear it from them and not you. After all, we haven't known about any of your girlfriends since Alexa. And we figured that you'd be pretty serious about this one. Alexa didn't even make it to meeting us, let alone to moving in." he said.

Alexa? Who's Alexa? Now I'm curious, but also a little jealous to hear about an ex-girl friend.

But I shouldn't be surprised, after all Emmett is very handsome. So it's only common sense to figure he has a long line of exes.

Emmett groaned again. "Mom, Dad. Alexa turned out to be fake, and she was just using me to get money. That's all, and I didn't want you to meet someone like her. She was a horrible person. I didn't want you to see the mistake that I had made when I started to go out with her. I thought I could see past all her bad mistakes. Until I found her doing drugs and sleeping around with other men. That's why she didn't even make it to meeting you." Emmett said.

I stared at him, as the hurt passed over his face as he explained things to them.

He must have fallen in love with her, and in the end, she hurt him badly.

I frowned at the thought of anyone wanting to hurt Emmett; he was so kind and sweet. Why would anybody want to cheat on such a sweet person?

Emmett looked away from his parents to me, his eyes were locked on mine, searching for some comfort.

I gave him a gentle smile. Telling him silently that he was okay.

Esme gave him a rueful smile. "I guess that was for the best then. But Emmett, we will never look down on you for your choices. It's your life to live, and we can't direct you in what choices to make. That wouldn't be quiet fair now would it?"she laughed.

Emmett took his gaze from mine to his mother. "Yeah, it wouldn't. The best thing is that I learned form that mistake, and I won't make it again. So no worrying about that." He assured them.

Carlisle nodded. "That's good to hear son, keep a positive attitude and you'll be just fine when life lets you down."

Emmett shrugged. "I was in a rut for a long time, but I'm out of it now. Alexa ruined my life when she did all those things to me. But I'm slowly getting better, it turns out that my life isn't so unlucky after all." He said with a cocky smile, and he looked at me.

I flushed when he looked over at me. What did he mean by that?

Geez, he's so confusing right now. Maybe he'll tell me later when we're alone. Or at least I hope so, or my head is going to start hurting from trying to figure these things out.

Carlisle looked at me out the corner of his eye and smiled at me. I flushed even more and looked away.

I got up and walked out of the room, my face flaming. "I have to go to the bathroom." I blurted, and then walked quickly down the hall to lock myself in the bathroom.


	11. Chapter 11

Ch. 10

I sat on the toilet with the lid down, for over an hour.

My face was still beat red, and my heart was beating so fast that I could hear it like it was in my ear instead of in my chest.

I groaned for the fifth time within ten minutes. I cannot believe that I've made such a complete fool of myself.

I am so embarrassed.

I got up off the toilet and started to pace in the overly large bathroom.

I groaned inwardly to myself.

I cannot believe this! I'm such a fool.

I looked around on the walls of the bathroom. "Damn, no windows." So much for that plan.

And I don't want to leave the bathroom.

Just then I heard a knock on the door. "Rosalie, my parents are gone, you can come out now." He said, his voice muffled by the door.

"I don't really want to come out." I squeaked.

I heard him sigh heavily. "Honey, its okay if you're embarrassed. My parents know that you were hiding from them, so they left. Just a few minutes ago but still. Come out please." He said.

I bit my lip then walked over to the door and flipped the lock.

The door opened as soon as I did so, and Emmett quickly grabbed me into his arms before I could retreat away from him.

He placed a light warm kiss to my forehead. "What's wrong with you, honey? Why are you so embarrassed about my parents meeting you" he asked gently. He stroked my hair lightly with his warm hand, sending pleasurable chills dancing up and down my spine.

I shrugged and looked up at him. "I was embarrassed, don't know why, but I was. Still am to be exact." I mumbled.

He laughed and kissed me lightly on the forehead again, and wrapped me into his arms for a big bear hug.

I grunted in discomfort when he did so, the air in my lungs left my body in a giant huff.

"Emmett, darling you're squeezing me a bit too hard." I gasped.

He released me and placed his lips on mine, and chuckled.

"Ha, you called me darling." He teased.

My face turned red, and I growled. "Fine then, if you don't like it I won't say it." When I tried to pull out of his grasp, he only tightened his hold on me.

"Let go Emmett, you made me mad. So let go." I hissed.

"No." he said simply.

I turned around to look at his face. "Let me go dammit. Emmett, I want to be left alone for right now. Now go away and let me wallow in my misery alone." I growled.

"But you wallowed in your misery for a whole hour in the bathroom by yourself. I missed you, so I came to get you." He said stubbornly.

I flushed again and went boneless in his arms. He held onto me tightly and hugged me again, lifting me off the ground.

I held me under my arms and up in the air.

He smiled lightly at me, his eyes twinkling. "Rosalie, what's wrong?" he asked.

I looked away from him. "Right now, what's wrong is that you're holding me like a fucking toddler. And what was wrong before was I was just embarrassed. That's all. Can you put me down now?" I asked.

He scowled at me and set me down, but kept a tight hold on my hips. "We were all hot and heavy in the kitchen, right before we got carried away, my parents showed up. They must have said something that made you upset." He said urging me to say it.

Hell yeah they said something that made me upset, the mentioned your stupid fucking ex-girlfriend.

My face flushed red and I looked away, ashamed that I was jealous.

He cupped my face and forced me to look at him. I met his gaze; there was concern and sadness swimming within them.

"Was it when the mentioned Alexa?" he asked gently.

I flinched at her name. Realization swept over his face.

"That's it isn't it? You're mad because my parents mentioned her. Am I right?" he asked.

"Yes, you're right. Okay? I'm mad, and not to mention jealous that they even brought her up." I said angrily between my teeth.

He sighed. "Rosalie, you don't have to be jealous. Alexa and I have been broken up for over a year now." He said in the gentlest voice he could manage.

I gave him a glare. "Emmett, that doesn't matter. I don't think that you'd like to hear about any of my exes. I don't feel very good that they said it okay. Forgive me." I spat.

His eyes darkened. "You're right; I wouldn't want to hear about any of your exes either. And if I do, I won't be happy about it at all." He growled possessively.

I gulped at the lustful look in his eyes. The truth was, I've never had a boyfriend before. So I don't have any 'exes' to even tease him about, let alone discuss.

I looked away from him, hiding the emotions I was feeling.

I lusted for Emmett badly. I wanted to tell him to make love to me right here and now. But I refused to do it.

"Rosalie, what are you thinking?" he asked his voice sultry.

I shivered, and I met his smoldering gaze. "I-I was thinking t-t-that….I was just thinking about how badly I want you." I whispered.

He growled. "Why don't you just say that you want me instead of putting yourself through all this torture?" he asked.

Before I could respond, he brought me flush against him. Our bodies were perfectly aligned, and I could feel his erection on my stomach.

"I want you too Rose. Can you feel that? It's because of you." He said.

I squeaked, "For me?"

He nodded and took my mouth in heated passion.

I moaned as his tongue met mine, and I could suddenly feel the wall behind my back.

Emmett ground his hips into mine, creating a sweet friction between us, and ignited a flame that was begging to be fed.

His tongue stroked mine, feeling like a hot whip as he continuously stroked mine over and over again.

I whined into his mouth. "I need you inside me Emmett." I pleaded.

He laughed darkly, "So much for foreplay."

I growled and started ripping at his clothes. "Emmett, I mean it. I'm on fire. I need you,_ please._" I said.

He grunted and unbuttoned his pants, having them off in an instant. His shirt was gone the next.

I jerked my shirt over my head and my pants were gone as soon as his were.

We both stood there in the bathroom in nothing but our underwear.

"You go first Rosalie." He said.

I nodded numbly.

Then bared myself to him.


	12. Chapter 12

Ch. 12

I flushed with embarrassment as I bared myself to Emmett.

I avoided eye contact with him; I didn't have the courage to look him in the eye as I removed what remained of my clothes.

"Rose, if you've changed your mind... I won't force you to do anything you don't want to do." he said. His voice turned raw with concern as he spoke to me, but I wouldn't let what he said unnerve me. I had very little courage left right now.

And I plan to use that last bit to do what I planned to do in the first place. I wouldn't let myself chicken out, not now when we're so close already.

We might not be able to get another chance like this one, if we do get another chance someone might interrupt again.

In a matter of seconds, I stood completely bare in front of him.

I kept my eyes diverted still, feeling self- conscience of my body being fully bared.

"Rose look at me, I won't do anything you don't want me to do." he said gentler than he was before.

I looked at him then, my anger bubbling up and over before I had a chance to stop it.

"Stop talking like that. If you don't want to do anything, tell me that. I want you more than I've ever wanted anyone else. So stop trying to make me change my mind. It's made up and that's final." I hissed.

He laughed at my burliness, and then his eyes grew dark with unsaited lust. "Then come here Rose, let's pick up where we were interrupted in the kitchen." he said.

But instead before I even got a chance to move from where I was standing he was in front of me and was all over me.

He lips claimed mine into a biting kiss.

His hands found my breasts and kneed them with his hands. I shivered as his hands twisted my nipples into hard taut peaks, making them sting when just the air brushed up against them.

I let my hands wonder forward, and met the skin of his hard muscular chest.

I felt a shiver go through him as I brushed my fingers downward.

"Rose, I'm barely able to stand it anymore. I'm losing control." he warned.

I gripped him in my hands, loving the way the contact made him shiver again, and loving the effect I had on him.

I looked up at him, and smiled at him.

"I think I like the thought of you losing control." I said.

He growled deep in his throat as I stroked him, as I clenched him hands around the length of him.

"Rose, you need to stop. I'm going to lose control." he warned again, this time his voice was nothing more than a guttural growl from the back of his throat.

I smiled once again, let go of him, and walked out of the bathroom, then ran down the hall to the bedroom.

I heard Emmett's thudding footsteps behind me. My excitement drowned out my fear, making me want him even more.

He caught me in the door way, and I noticed something different, his boxer shorts were gone.

I waited for the fear to come, but none did. There was no room for that, no room between the heat and fiery passion that we were feeling right now.

"Rose? Are you alright?" he asked uncertainly.

He was posed over my entrance; he was shaking with the effort of restraining himself.

I smiled up at him, laced my fingers in his hair, and brought his mouth down to mine. Telling him what my decision was, and sealing a silent promise that between us, telling him I wasn't going to regret my decision.

He took his chance, and entered me with one long, deep stroke.

I gasped when our bodies joined together.

Tears prickled in my eyes from him stretching me so completely, yet no pain came to me, or fear for that matter. I felt only complete happiness as I joined with Emmett, as I joined with someone that actually cared for me for the first time in my life.

His face was drawn in unsaited lust, telling me that he was waiting for me again.

I nodded, wrapping my arms around him, and wrapping my legs around his waist.

He pulled out, and then shoved back into me, making me gasp with pleasure.

He rode me hard, moving his hips to just the right angle every time so he hit the right spot each single time.

My orgasm came hard and fast, crashing over me and breaking me apart.

I felt dazed as I rode through it. Emmett was done a few minutes later, with one last thrust, he emptied inside of me.

He pulled out of me, gathered me in his arms and rolled over, draping me across his chest.

He ran his hand through my hair, and put his other arm around my waist, holding me tight against him.

I was still gasping for breath from the aftershocks of finishing.

It had been hard and fast, and completely satisfying that I can't even think of words to describe the feeling of it.

Tears slid down my face, happy tears...but yet they had a secret meaning that only I knew about.

I was falling in love with Emmett, hard and fast. And there was nothing I could do to prevent that, I'm completely vulnerable when it comes to him, I don't have a chance against the feelings I'm feeling for him. They will condemn me to be in love with someone that's entirely too good for me.

And the irony of it was…I don't care if I'm not good enough or not to be with him, I just want to stay with him, for good.

I want to get my happy ending in life, even if it's just for a while, I still want it.

-AN-

I'm sorry that I haven't written in a while… I've been through some hard times lately. I was just confused about everything for a while... but I realized that I need to continue my writing, so I can keep doing what I love. I'm good now, actually better than I have been in a long time. I will be continuing my fanfics until the end; I love them too much to give them up. It's too much fun writing stories. Lol. I'm also sorry this chapter is so short, it's actually the first sex scene that I've ever written, so I was kinda confused... so bare with me and I will get better over time. TTFN for now! I'll be writing another chapter soon! HAHAHAHAHA!

-Fictionheart17


	13. Chapter 13

Ch. 13  
As the night continued on, the more awake I became. I just couldn't seem to get to sleep.  
Emmett and I had talked for a little while, but he sounded so exhausted, that I pretended to fall asleep, because he needs his rest.  
So now here I sit in the darkness thinking of what is going to happen. I could stay with Emmett, and be happy with him.

Or I could leave and never look back, like I did with my past.  
What should I do though? Should I leave or stay?  
So many questions are littered throughout my mind, each individual one is begging for an answer.

My tears have long dried, but more formed and threatened to fall down my face.

I wish I could read into the future; to see what if held for me. No matter if it was good or not, I would like to know my fate. But when have I not wanted to see my future, what person hasn't ever wondered or wanted to know about what the future held in store for them. For all I know, I would keel over and die without a logical reason to explain it.

I groaned inside my head, suddenly wishing that I could see the future, my own future that is. It's just so frustrating! I want to know now dammit.

Good God, I sound so ridiculous! I should be thrown into a crazy nut house for the thoughts I'm having right now. That would be the right thing to do though, throw myself into the crazy house; maybe some professionals could inform me what the hell is wrong with me.

Is it wrong to fall in love with someone you know you _can't_ have? If so, I have committed one of the worst things ever; if the answer to that question is yes. I've fallen hard and fast for a guy that totally turned my life upside down in a blink of an eye. But you know what? I don't regret a damn thing that I'm doing. People can go rot in hell if they want to tear me away from Emmett now. They're going to have to drag me away in chains to get me away; I won't go without some kind of a fight, that's a guarantee.

Emmett grumbled something in his sleep and flipped over all the sudden, shaking the whole bed as he did so. I stiffened up, fearing that I had awoken him. But when Emmett put his arm over my waist and pulled me roughly against him, then buried his face in the crook of my neck and his breathing got deep and even once again; I knew that he was asleep still.

I relaxed automatically against him, enjoying the warmth that he illuminated against my back. I looked at him over my shoulder, and smiled at the serene look on his beautiful face. My tears dried up, and that's when I made my decision.

I won't worry about the future, I'll cherish the moment that's occurring now; and I'll deal with the future events one by one as they come at me. Come one you bitches, give it the best you got; you're not going to discourage me you fates; because you can kiss my ass before I'll let you tear me away from Emmett.

Okay, note to self; in the future, make sure I'm dressed in the morning when I'm in bed with Emmett. He woke me up very rudely when morning came. He somehow thought it would be funny if he tickled in me in very inappropriate places. I was blushing tomato red all morning long.

We were in the kitchen when it was only 9'o clock; my face was still red. But I was sitting at Emmett's kitchen table, staring absentmindedly out the window as I listen to Emmett hum loudly to himself as he cooked us some scrambled eggs.

The snow outside was blowing in random patterns as the wind howled angrily and whistled against the house's roof. I was starting to rub my arms to in order to warm myself, but it just made my goose bumps even worse.

"Emmett…do you have a sweatshirt I could borrow?" I asked in a quiet voice.

He looked over his shoulder to look at me and smiled. "Yeah, you cold?" he asked.

I nodded at turned my attention back to the snow, trying to focus on anything but him at the moment.

"Aw man, we made it awkward didn't we?" Emmett sighed.

I jumped at the sudden closeness of his voice. He was standing directly next to me and had a look of concern on his face.

I gave him a confused look. "What do you mean 'we made it awkward'? Please tell me you weren't talking to your groin." I said.

He laughed and planted a chaste kiss on my forehead. "No Rose, I was not talking to my ding dong. I was talking to you." He said, arching an eyebrow at me.

I blushed deeply; good god, I cannot believe I asked him that. "So, then what did you mean by that then?" I asked.

He gave me a sad smile, his eyes becoming sad as well. "What I actually _meant_ was that I feel like it's kind of awkward between us."

Awkward? He thought we're awkward now, really? I gave him a strange look and cocked my head to the side. "How is it awkward for you?" I asked curiously.

"Well isn't it awkward for you?" he asked, scrunching his eyebrows in confusion.

"No."

He blinked, obviously confused by my answer. "If you don't feel awkward… then why are you so quiet?" he asked.

I laughed, "I'm just thinking, spacing out, and day dreaming. I'm thinking about last night, what happened between us; I'm spacing out by watching the snow outside. It's really pretty. And I'm day dreaming. It's still early in the morning; you can't really blame me for being out of it."

He nodded in understanding, and a sly smile spread across his beautiful face. "Did you have fun last night with me?"

I nodded, "Yes, I actually did."

"That's good, I didn't hurt you did I?" he asked.

I shook my head and smiled warmly. "You were perfect Emmett, truly. You didn't hurt me at all." I said, stroking my hand down his arm.

He nodded, and knelt beside me, took my face in his hands, and pressed his lips against mine.

I opened my mouth for him on contact, and moaned at the taste of him. He tasted earthy and of Emmett; which was a totally strange taste that was totally indescribable, but it was incredible. His tongue was molten hot as it entered my mouth and intertwined with mine. He laced his fingers through my hair, and pulled my head back, so he could get better access to my mouth. He explored every area in my mouth, and didn't pull away until we were both breathless. The feeling of his lips on mine turned me on significantly. And that's never happened to me before, trust me I would know if I've ever felt like this before.

I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and all the sudden he picked me up and started to lower me to the floor. I could feel the iron hard length of him against me, and I couldn't wait to feel inside of me again.

Emmett laid me out on the floor and started to take off his pants, his eyes were crazy with need. I started frantically on my button, trying to work it through the hole. But no dice.

Right when we were about to get to the good part, there was a knock on the fucking door! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!

"Emmett! Open your door before you do the hanky panky!"


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Emmett groaned in anger when a small high pitched voice sounded at his door, one of which I recognized. It was the voice of his sister, Alice; the one that I had met that one night a while ago.

"She has good timing, doesn't she?" I laughed breathlessly.

Emmett met my gaze with a frustrated glare and growled deeply in his chest. I giggled and when he buried his face in the crook of my neck and nibbled the skin there, I broke out in hysterical laughter. He pulled back again, his eyes heated with a high level of unsated lust.

He pressed his lips to mine and growled deep in his throat again. When he pulled away, he smiled at me menacingly. "Just be aware, we will continue where we left off later." He whispered into my ear.

I shivered at the serious tone in his voice. But you know what? I was looking forward to it, big time.

Emmett got off of me quicker than I could fathom, and held a hand out to me. I took it and smiled up at him as he pulled me up with little effort.

"Emmett! I know you're in there, open this damn door before I freeze my poor feet off! I'm cold dammit. Please open the door, Emmett!" wailed Alice as she pounded on the door.

I scoffed at him in disbelief as he turned back to the stove and started working on breakfast once again. I swatted at his butt, causing him to laugh.

"You are unbelievable. That's your sister and you're not even going to let her into the freakin house, when it's cold outside. Geez, meanie." I laughed.

He chuckled darkly and said, "She interrupted me when I was getting something very important done. She should've called… so I could've told her not to come until tomorrow."

I flushed and glared at him over my shoulder as I walked to the door to let his sister inside from the cold.

I placed my hand on the door handle and pulled the door open, gasping when the cold air hit me. I jumped back behind the door to block the oncoming wind and snow that flew into the house. Alice squealed in delight and ran into the house, slamming the door shut behind her as she did so.

She was all bundled up from head to toe, complete with heavy gloves, boots, a hat, and a thick scarf wrapped around her neck.

She turned to me with a smile on her face, her face flushed from the cold. "Thank you Rosalie! You're a life saver. I thought I would freeze me feet off it was so cold!" she smiled gratefully.

I nodded and smiled back at her. "No prob. At least I let you in; your brother wasn't going to." I said, nodding at Emmett over my shoulder.

He scoffed behind me. "That's because I better things to do than let my little sister into _my_ house. Go away Alice, you're trespassing." He joked.

She gave him a foe look of hurt and then laughed. "Emmett, you _always_ have better things to do than to let me in. But Jasper, and Edward are allowed in whenever they knock." She said.

"I actually like them." He said.

"Dick."

"Flat chest."

"Uh! Dick face!"

"Flat chest."

"Ass wipe!"

"Flat chest."

"Bastard!"

"Flat chest."

"Stupid shit eater dick face!"

"Flat chest."

"Small balls."

Emmett, who stayed totally calm through this whole name calling argument, turned and glared at her through slitted eyes.

Alice smiled in triumph and then elbowed at me, gesturing at him. "Go on Rosalie, tell him how small his balls are." She laughed.

I looked back in forth between them, and side stepped away from her. "Uhhh… I'd rather not, leave me out of this name calling fest." I laughed half heartedly.

"Aweee….Why! Its sooo much fun making fun of men's manhoods, they get all insecure and try to defend themselves; even though they know what we women say."

"Yeah, you think that; Flat chest." Emmett snapped.

"Small balls!" she laughed back.

"Flat chest!"

"SMALL BALLS!" Alice screamed.

"FLAT CHEST!" Emmett screamed back.

I burst out laughing, so hard that I fell to my knees onto the floor.

"Ahahahaha! You guys are freaking hilarious. Do you know how brother-sister you sound right now? This is great, where's my video camera?" I laughed.

"Humph, you wouldn't think it's funny if someone in your own family made fun of your cup size. Flat chest Rosy!" Alice laughed.

"Ha! You wish, Alice. She's got more than two cup sizes on you!" Emmett roared with laughter.

I flushed a little, but laughed when Alice's bottom lip popped out and she took a stance a spoiled child would do when they didn't get their way.

"Sorry, Alice, but it's the complete and total truth. I should know, I've seen them."

Alice's jaw dropped, so did mine. "Emmett!" I yelled in disbelief.

"Yeah, Emmett, EWWWW!" she squealed, dancing in a small circle while waving her hands up and down. "TMI! TMI! WAYYYY TMI! Way too much info bro, more than I cared to know." She said.

"Yeah, I told you I would get you back for the time you told me how your first time with Jasper went. I did _not_ need to know anything about my sister sleeping with my best friend. But I got you back just as bad."

"Yeahhh….not really. I described the sex with complete and utter detail. All you said is that you saw Rosalie's boobs. That's not really gross, but just the picture…icky." She said with a shudder.

"Gee, thanks, Alice. I love you too." I said in a dry voice.

She giggled a school girl giggle and threw her arms around me in a hug. "Oh, you know I'm kidding. _I wuv you Rosy!_ And you know it's true!" she giggled.

"Why are you here?" Emmett asked in a sigh.

"What! Can't I just come visit my new friend and my brother?" she asked.

"No." he said simply.

"Well, tough shits. I can do what I want, dick face."

"Flat-"

"Don't you say it!" she warned.

"-chest." Emmett said with a smug smile on his face.

Alice glared at him in anger, she raised a finger and spoke in a _really_ fake scary voice and said, "I'll get you one day, Emmett Cullen. Mark my words…one day." Then she burst out laughing.

"You are so _retarded._" Emmett said.

"But yet, you all love me, because my retardness and total spazzness, is totally mine and mine alone. I am one of a kind." She said bowing and wagging her eyebrows.

"Thank god for that. Mom would rip her hair out before giving birth to another one of you." Emmett said.

"Least I was easy to push out." Alice said.

"That's only because I made the way easy for you." He said.

"Are you guys twins?" I asked.

"Actually, we're triplets." Alice laughed.

"Sadly, I was born first, then Edward, then this little annoying thing." He said, pointing to Alice.

"You're triplets!" I asked in astonishment.

"Yep." Emmett and Alice said in unison.

"But none of you look alike." I said.

"Well, that's a good thing. I'm glad I don't look like a pixie, or a stalker like Edward." Emmett quaffed.

Alice looked at Emmett in disbelief and smacked him on the arm. "He is _not_ a stalker. You're such a dick. You're the meat head of us three, and you know it." She said.

"Yeah, yeah, sure. Just remember who was the highest in the graduating class." Emmett said.

"Umm, let's see, that would be… I don't know, Edward?" she said.

"Pft, liar. Now go away flat chest. I'm making breakfast for my woman. Tell mom and dad I'll call them later." Emmett said, waving a hand at her.

"Humph, well, just so you know…mom and dad want you and Rosalie to come to dinner tonight. They want every one of us there. They said that if any one of us isn't there, they're going to bring the dinner to our houses." Alice warned.

"Just what I need." Emmett sighed.

Alice giggled. "See you tonight, bro. Bye-bye Rosy. Wuv you guys, make sure you don't eat anything for dinner. Mom and dad are making _a lot_ of food!" she said, and then she was gone. She closed the door behind her and shuffled out into the snow.

"Man, _shit_!" Emmett snapped in anger.

I jumped. "What's wrong?" I asked in concern.

"They're doing it again." He said under his breath.

"Doing what? Who?" I asked, walking over to him.

He looked up at me and looked away. "My parents, they're trying to control my life again. The only reason they're having this dinner party is to get to know you. If they deem you okay, they'll allow me to see you, but if they deem you unworthy, well then….they'll say that I have to stop seeing you." Emmett sighed, rubbing his eyes with the heels of his palms.

_Well shit_, so much for getting a first good impression with the parents…


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Okay, I'm really nervous…

Parents, why do they always have to be so _evil_?

I've watched countless movies where the future husband or wife meet the other's parents…and they most of the time come out to be _evil_!

I hope it doesn't come true with Emmett's parents, because some of the shit I've seen-eesh.

"I think I'm sick, maybe you should go without me." I said.

Emmett gave me a glare. "You're not staying home, you wuss. You're coming with me. If you fake sick, my parents will insist on checking up on you."

I squeak in horror. "No! Anything but that!"

He scoffed and rolled his eyes. "You're a bad actress anyways. You wouldn't fool my mom for a second. She's like a human lie detector, and she carries a thermometer in her purse wherever she goes."

"What? Why?" I asked in confusion.

"Because she threatens to take our temperature whenever we faked sick."

"But she'd just stick in the mouth, wouldn't she? And besides, there's other ways of being sick, without running a temp!" I said.

He laughed. "She _always_ knew when any of us faked sick. By the way, she didn't stick the thermometer into the mouth, or the ear."

I shivered. "No, she wouldn't stick it up my-"

"Without a doubt. That's why we never faked sick. She took our temperatures that way. Mom would shove that thing straight up-"

I cut him off by shaking my hands and interrupting. "Okay! That's enough information about that subject. _Way_ more than I wanted to even know, but okay." I said.

He laughed, "I'm not joking either, she'd really do that to us. If you don't believe me, just ask Alice or Edward when we get to my parents house."

"Did you ever get it… you know… shoved up your…?" I asked.

He stared at me with a confused look, but it slowly faded into understanding. He smiled broadly, it made my heart skip. But he looked proud.

"No, I never got that. But Edward on the other hand…well, let's just say that he wasn't so lucky like Alice and myself." He laughed, shaking his head.

"He faked sick, even though he knew what was going to happen?" I asked.

"Oh, he didn't fake sick at all. He was actually sick, he had a stomach ulcer. Mom didn't believe him at first, but when the pain got worse, she had to take him to the hospital. She felt guilty for punishing him, and he never really forgave her for it." Emmett chuckled.

I grimaced. "Don't laugh at your brother's pain."

Emmett shrugged. "He laughed his ass off when I fell out of a tree in our backyard and I broke my right arm. We both laughed at Alice when she got the stomach flu for a week." He said.

"Oh my god, you are terrible." I said, laughing in disbelief.

"Hey, I would be the same way if you had siblings. You'd laugh at them if they got in trouble, or hurt. Heck, sometimes the _parents_ laugh with you. My dad always cracked up with me when mom wasn't looking." He said.

I felt a pang at his words. I could only imagine what it's like to have a good family like that. My mom was killed, and my dad beat me regularly; I had no siblings, or any other family. I would never know what it's like to have a good family scene like that.

Ever.

I smiled a small smile, all humor in me gone. My eyes started to water as memories of a painful past floated back to the surface, cutting through the thick happiness that I had made with Emmett in just a few days.

"Rose, you okay?" he asked, his voice soft.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, yeah. I'm fine, don't worry about me." I laughed. It sounded half like a sob and a dry cough. God, I'm pathetic. I can't even hold myself together from stupid memories.

"How can I not worry when you start to get all teary eyed like that? Is it because I talked about my family in front of you?" he asked.

I shook my head, unable to answer.

He came quietly up behind me, and wrapped his arms tightly around my waist.

"Rose, I don't want you to lie to me…please tell me if I hurt your feelings?" he said, burying his face into my hair.

He rocked me gently side to side, and kept me restrained against his hard, big body.

"I'm fine, Emmett." I said in a broken voice.

He stopped rocking me and his teeth found my shoulder, and bit in gently.

"Rose, don't lie to me." He warned, biting down a little bit harder.

I couldn't contain the shiver that spread through my body as his teeth scored into my skin. I suddenly became aware of him, what effect he had on my body at this moment.

"Rose, I'm going to punish you until you tell the truth." He whispered in my ear, licking my earlobe gently.

I whimpered and let out a frail squeak when he gently nibbled my ear.

"Ready to tell me? Hmmm, Rose?" he asked.

I was getting hot and flustered. My skin started to heat up, my mind started to get foggy.

"Rose, oh beautiful Rose, tell me why you almost started crying." He said into my ear.

"It's because I just I don't really know how it is to really have a family. I can only imagine a fake image; I don't have real memories like you do. All I have is pain, caused by my own father. He raped me, beat me, hell, he threatened to do worse at times. When I was with him, in that house, all I wished for was to be dead. I even considered suicide a couple of times. I almost did it once. It's not exactly the best family life to remember. But when I think of you and your family, you guys had things to laugh about. You had your good times and bad, but all I had was bad. I just got sad when I thought about it; I'm never going to ever see me my mom again. And I can't turn back time to change my past. I'm stuck with what I got, and I don't get a second chance. Not now, not ever." I said.

Emmett turned me around and cupped my face in his hands. He had a look so serious on his face, that it scared me. "Yes you do, you have a second chance." He said seriously.

Tears leaked out of the corner of my eyes, and I gave him a sad smile. I shook my head, "No Emmett, I don't have a second chance."

He nodded and kissed me gently on the lips. "Yes you do. You have a second chance." He guaranteed me.

"How Emmett, how do I have a second chance?"

"You were brought to me. You escaped from your dad, and found me. I'm going to give you a good life, whether you like it or not. Heck, you don't even have to be with me, but I'm going to stay with you until the end, until you're the happiest you've ever been." He said.

I coughed up a sob, and shook my head. "Emmett, this isn't something I'd call a second chance."

"Then what would you call it? Tell me, I want to know." He demanded.

I kissed him on the tip of his nose and let out another sob. "I wouldn't call it a second chance, but a new beginning. I'm not turning back anything, I'm not with my dad, I'm with you. So it's a chance at a new beginning, not a second chance at the old one, we never get those."I said.

He kissed me and hugged me hard, but I loved it.

He pulled away and smiled at me gently.

He pulled me towards the door. "Come on, we need to get you some clothes. All on me." He said.

I dug my feet into the floor, trying to keep myself from moving.

"But Emmett! I don't want to go shopping." I complained. I just sounded like a small child then.

Emmett gave me a fake look of horror and an over dramatized gasp, he even put his hand to his chest with fake surprise, this man is a fruitcake!

"No! That's horrible, well…I guess I could go alone, but I wouldn't give you the satisfaction. But I don't want to drag you out there against your will. So I will call in…reinforcements." He said, saying his last sentence in a too serious voice.

"You are _so_ weird." I laughed.

"Only for you babe, only for you." He said.

Emmett walked over to his phone that sat on the wall of his kitchen; he took it off the hook and dialed a number.

"Hey Bella, I need a favor. I need you to go shopping for me. I need jeans, underwear, bras, shirts, the whole shebang." He said.

A small voice came out to low for me to hear, but it must have been insulting because Emmett's reply was, "No! It's not for me, they don't make bras big enough for me, I have to special order. No, no, just joking. I need you to pick up clothes for my girl. She's like dressed up in my clothes, which are ten times to big for her. She has nothing else, so can you do this for me?"

I laughed and heard a laugh come from the phone, followed by more low talking.

"Well, take Alice with you and mom too. They've both met her and know what she looks like, and what size she is. I'm keeping her, so they're the best bets you have. I'll pay for it all." He promised.

And more low talking.

"Alright! Thanks Bella, tell Edward he better appreciate you more, because he got lucky when he got you. Alright, love ya sis, see you later with the clothes. And remember, the whole shebang!" he said, and then hung up the phone.

He turned around and sighed, "I love my sister in law, she's a miracle worker."

"Emmett, I can't let you pay for all my clothes." I said, feeling guilty.

He shrugged. "Too bad. I have money, nothing to spend it on. And besides, Bella owns a boutique, so she'll probably get a lot of stuff from there, and it'll help out her and Edward. My money is not going to be wasted, not that if matters if it is or not, I don't really spend it on much anyways."

"You have bills to pay." I reminded.

He shrugged. "Rose, my dad is successful, so is mom. I'm successful, so is Alice and Jazz, and so are Bella and Edward. And besides, I want to spoil you. It's my money anyways, so don't tell me how to spend my money woman. I'm going to turn you into a spoiled brat when I'm through with you." He said happily.

I gave him a creeped out look. "Why do you sound happy about that? It's nothing to be happy about, spoiled brats are terrible." I said.

He shook his head. "Not when they have no choice but to be spoiled. I want to spoil you Rose, so suck it up and deal with it. Okay?" he asked.

"Well, I can't control you, so I guess you should have fun spending your money on worthless stuff."

"Not useless. If I went shopping for you, I'd be stuck in a bra shop somewhere, thinking of millions of ways to get your bras off with my teeth. Hey, that doesn't sound like I waste of time, I think I'm going to start doing that when I'm bored." He said.

I arched an eyebrow. "You sir, are a creepy, creepy man."

He waggled his eyebrows, and a lecherous smile spread across his face. "You better believe it baby. Come to think of it, we haven't taken showers yet. Wanna take one with me?" he asked.

I rolled my eyes, and then smiled. "Sure, last one there is a rotten egg!"

I tore off running down the hall, only to be picked up by Emmett on the way there.

"Don't worry; I'm going to be the rotten egg. Your sexy butt is going to get first." He said as he carried me down the hallway to the bathroom.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Emmett is towering over behind me, I'm pressed up against the bathroom door, hiding in the corner; I giggle when he growls in impatience.

"Dammit woman, I'm going to blow up if I don't get inside of you soon." He growled ferociously under his breath.

I shiver from the sexual undertone of his voice, it made me wet between my legs.

I look over my shoulder to gaze up into his feral eyes. His eyes were filled with lust that demanded to be sated. I turned around all the way to place my back against the door frame.

"Get naked." He growled huskily.

I shivered again.

"You first." I whispered, my voice going raw.

There was something about this man; he turned me on like nobody's business.

"How about we meet each other in between? I'll take off a thing, then you take off something; deal?" he asked. His eyes drifted down my body lazily; his gaze made my nipples pebble underneath my shirt; they hurt from the painful pressure. Between my legs, I was soaking wet.

A hungry smile played upon his lips, "I see you, little nipples." He laughed darkly when I shivered from the sexual tone in his voice.

His hand reached out, his thumb brushed one of my nipples. "Do you want me to play with them?" he asked with an evil smile appearing on his face.

My breathing turned labored as he dug his nail slightly into my shirt, the spot right over one of my nipples. He gouged his short thumb nail into it, and scratched it back and forth over it. Tingling strands of pleasure spread down, reaching my core; it released another wave of delicious heat.

"Emmett!" I sounded breathless when I called out his name; he just laughed at me, and continued his scratching.

My body was so sensitive to his heated touch; I think I'm going to die if he continues with anything more than this.

I shoved his hand away from my nipples, unable to stand it anymore. "Naked. Now. Please!" I begged.

He shook his head. "Nope, we're going to take it slow; I want to make you crazy, and I want to savor you this time. The first time was way too fast for me; I need to plan this out slow, and make you go nuts." He said. He leaned over and nibbled my earlobe.

"But I'm ready _now_." I whined.

"Oh, I know that. I just want to do this my way. I don't feel like letting you have your way." He said.

I opened my mouth to protest, but he pressed his finger to my lips. "No." he said, his tone final.

"Bastard." I spat angrily.

He chuckled. "You won't be saying thing like that once I really get down to business."

"Promises, promises. Is that mean you won't end like a little virgin when you come inside of me?" I asked, smiling coolly.

His eyes darkened. "You're pushing it, Rose." He warned.

"Then get naked and fuck me now!" I wailed.

I was wet and needy, and he's standing there making promises that he probably wasn't going to keep. I was getting sexually frustrated, and prissy.

I reached for me, I stiffened with excitement. But he totally bypassed my needy breasts, and placed his fingers on the back of my neck. He brought my head forward, and sealed his mouth over mine. His other hand started traveling downwards.

_AN-_

_Mwaahahahahaha! I just _had _to cut it off like that. Sorry, but I just felt like it would be a good to stop; I feel like torturing you a bit. I actually got to work on the scene a little more than the last sex scene. Someone was looking over my shoulder last time I typed up that. I don't like people watching me when I write, makes me feel really weird…Anyways, if you guys want a steamy sex scene in the next chapter, please review and tell me so. I won't do it if you don't want me too, but if you do, review and tell me what you want. I won't start typing until I get some replies. I feel evil right now, hehehehee. I love you guys. Enjoys this little tiny chapter, you won't get any more unless you review and tell me what you want! MWAAHAHAHAHAHAHA!_

_Forgive me for that little crazy outburst; I'm in a good mood right now. Alright, love ya guys! –Fictionheart17 …remember to reply! Or you get NOTHING! Mwaahahahahaha….lmao._


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

When Emmett's lips touched mine, my entire mind was wiped clean of all thoughts. One of his hands cradled the back of my head, while the other fondled with the button teasingly on my pants.

Emmett's tongue slid between the wavering barriers of my lips, and played with mine in a taunting dance that wore down my will into nothing. I wanted more, so much that I was drowning in my own need. I stood on my toes, trying to encourage him silently to unfasten my pants, and to take me completely.

I wanted to be skin on bare skin, flesh to flesh—I wanted to complete this erotic dance. As my hips wiggled enticingly against his thickened length, his other hand traced down my body toward my breasts. My nipples were stiff and aching against the rough feeling fabric of my shirt. I was entirely wet for him, so much that my panties and the crotch of my pants had been soaked slightly through.

"Are you wet for me Rose?" Emmett growled against my mouth. His fingers then twisted one of my nipples until a shocking wave of pleasure-pain spread through me like warm butter over bread.

I began to pant like a dog, a frantic fast movement that pushed my chest up and down. "Emmett..." I breathed before I wailed out. Both his hands were on my chest, twisting and playing mercilessly with my sensitive breasts.

"Are you going to be a good girl, and let me have my way with you, aren't you Rose?" Emmett growled huskily to me.

I whimpered, and couldn't find my voice to answer him, so I simply nodded.

He then gave me a wolfish smile that took my breath completely away—he was completely in full sex drive. "Then let's get started, my sexy little nymph."

And right then, I knew that I was in for one hell of a night.

We were in the bedroom, and on the bed. I was spread out the way Emmett had placed me. My legs were spread until they were close to the edges of the bed, and my arms were placed above my head; I was completely at his mercy.

I felt like I was melting into liquid from the inside out. Emmett was looming over me like a predator standing over captured prey. "I get the feeling that you're more likely to start eating me, rather than love me." I spoke in a raspy voice.

I had tried to lighten the mood, but my joke only caused his eyes to turn into an even deeper shade of the hungry color.

His eyes were hot as they traveled down my body leisurely and hungrily. His gaze settled on the juncture between my legs, and the liquid flowing out of me burned my sensitive sex. "I'll do both, don't worry." Emmett promised me darkly.

A flush of heated embarrassment spread over my skin like a bad sunburn being inflicted during the summer; only it was Emmett's eyes causing this to happen to me.

"Emmett, why are you staring at me like that?" I squeaked shyly.

"Because, I can't decide where to start."

I looked away, embarrassed of the hungry was he was staring at me, I felt like a piece of meat.

"Well, I wish that you'd decide, because not only am I becoming impatient, I'm also beginning to have some second thoughts." Even though I meant that as teasing, Emmett growled at me like a rapid, hungry animal that was being teased with fresh food right in front of its face.

"Sorry, you're not getting out of this bed, not now, not ever." He said with a deep rasp.

"Don't get all worked up, I was just joking with you; consider it your punishment for not hurrying the hell up with our carnal business/pleasure." I chuckled throatily.

"Oh, ha ha—aren't you so funny? Then I'll return the favor by punishing you for taking up the occupation of being a jester."

He waggled his eyebrows evilly, and began to scoot down the length of my body. He placed his hand under my shirt and trailed up to my aching, needy nipples. His fingers pinched them and that caused me to moan out as rapturous pleasure tingled through my fondled breasts.

"Do you like the feeling of this, Rose?" he growled.

He stuck his head under my shirt, and he began to suckle hard on my right nipple.

I began to pant right off the bat, not only that—I also was twisting and moaning on the bed as he did other torturous things to me while he suckled on my breast.

My hands flew to the lump in my shirt that Emmett's head had created when he attacked my tender, nerve ridden nipples. He growled deeply when I wrapped my legs around his waist, and began to grind myself against his hard length. Emmett's growls turned into pure male groans as I did it harder.

Emmett bit my nipple, hard between his teeth, and then he rolled the tip with his tongue as he still held on with his teeth gently clasped around the areola.

I was on the verge of becoming a nymphomaniac, just because this damn man is so good in bed.

Sweat littered my body; I was hot, aroused mess. Emmett had finally left my breasts and had stripped me of my pants with lightning speed to start a bout of steamy oral sex.

His tongue delved between the molten folds that were tight with need, and inflamed with arousal. He still wasn't undressed; he was too preoccupied with the meal that my body seemed to provide him with.

I was naked, he wasn't—what's wrong with this picture?

My hands were tangled in his hair, because I couldn't completely decide to make him stop, or scream him on and pull him closer. His tongue shoved deep into my sex, making me scream as I was shattered apart with yet another orgasm (I don't know what number it was now, I lost count)

"Emmett, stop please..." I pleaded, breathless from the pleasure.

"No." he growled angrily, and then he pushed his tongue even deep into my wet sex.

"Please! I feel like I'm going to die if you keep doing this to me." I begged, on the verge of tears.

He pulled away and looked up at me with eyes that burned with extreme hunger; my breathing became caught at the sight of his facial expression.

"Fine then, you want me to come inside you, and make you once again fall apart?" he asked.

I nodded, and once again I was unable to find my voice to answer him.

"Fine, you'd better hold on then, because I'm going to take you so hard, you'll be walking funny for days."

His warning met nothing to me; I wanted him inside my body.

"I don't care, just shut up and fuck me already!" I snarled like a feral, sex depraved animal.

He smiled, showing most of his teeth. "So be it."

He sat back on his knees, and reached for the zipper of his pants; but then he stopped.

He had an evil sparkle in his eyes. "Not here." He said.

"What?" I wailed in dismay.

He shushed me gently, and extended a hand out to me. I hesitated before I took it. "What are you planning on doing? If you leave me in this state right now, I'm never going to sleep with you again; I don't care how good of a lover you are." I warned.

He smiled evilly once again, "Honey, once I'm done with you, you'll willingly become my sex slave."

I snorted, "Don't let your ideas give you a false sense of egotistical pride, love. I've only orgasmed from your tongue; no penis has yet to make an appearance to ease my fucking pain.

He purred, and then whipped me up so fast; I cracked right into his chest.

"I don't want you to be lying down; I want you to ride me." He said, smiling as he revealed his brilliant idea.

I felt my eyes widen with surprise, and I felt another wave of hot liquid begin to pour out of me at the thought of riding him.

My nose crinkled in distaste. "I want you naked."

He laughed, and then placed me next to him. When he began to strip off his clothes, I began to drool at the delectable body that was going to be all mine.

Beautiful, well defined muscles rippled as he pulled his shirt over his head, and a large, vein bound length sprang from his pants when he shucked them off, along with his underwear next.

"Happy now?" he smiled.

I nodded silently; entranced by the huge penis he was sporting in front of me.

"Will you fit?" I asked before I could stop myself.

He nodded, "You'd bet I will. And if not, I'll make myself fit."

His warning didn't give me any comfort in the end. He sat down on the bed, legs spread out slightly to the side. I crawled into his lap, my vagina posing over his erection.

I shook in both fear and exhilaration as I stared down at the area where we were about to be joined.

I placed my arms around his neck, and I maneuvered my legs to hang over his hips; while his enclosed on mine, which dragged my sex to touch the hot tip of his penis.

I gasped as the liquid he was dripping touched me. I grabbed him tighter around the neck, and just quivered in fear.

"I don't think you'll fit. I'm too scared that it'll hurt, and I don't want to relive the pain that I've experienced before." I said thickly.

Emmett rubbed my back comfortingly with his big palms.

"I could take you some more with my tongue, I sure liked the way you tasted." He whispered into my ear.

I got aroused more, and spurted my cream on his tip.

He purred in satisfaction, "That's a good girl."

Then his hands were on my hips, and he forced me to come down over the tip so his penis.

I gasped as he parted me with slick ease, then I began to moan as he continuously pulled me up and down over the tip of him. I was riding him alright, but he was basically fucking himself with me as the tool.

I gripped his hips hard with my legs, and I pushed down on him farther when he stilled me while the tip of him was still inside. I panted as I began to lose all my air, but I kept pushing down further, and absorbing him more.

Emmett groaned in utter satisfaction when I finally became wet enough to take him all the way to the hilt of his large length. I sat still for a second, tears slightly burning in my eyes as I felt a small searing pain from my vaginal muscles. His length was large, but once I gave myself time to adjust to his size, I could easily slid over him while still being tight enough to feel the amazing thing inside of me at the moment.

"Start moving, please." Emmett pleaded.

I spread my legs, digging my heels into his sheets; I placed my hands on to his shoulders, and then angled my hips more into him, and I began to move a steady rhythm. It was slow, and built up the pleasure slowly, but it was amazing.

I pushed my hips against his body, and ground upward, giving myself and him incredible pleasure.

"Okay, I'm sorry Rose, I can't take it. Forgive me."

His hands gripped my hips in a steel grip, and he lunged forward. I landed on the bed and he was over me, and thrusting into me hard; like a piston.

I gasped, and began to move with him as I caught on with the rhythm. A tight knot inside of me began to become tighter. My muscles gripped his hard length for dear life as they wanted to soak up the pleasure he had to offer. My breasts bobbed as he began to thrust harder into me.

I shattered. I came screaming his name, and d he was right behind me in the art of climax.

The blurry waves for the next several moments were filled with the euphoria of our hard mating…I wanted to do it again.

Emmett laid down on me, his body sweaty, and his breathing harsh.

He had come inside of me, wet and hot; yet he got hard again. He sat up and smiled down at me.

"Baby, I'm nowhere near done yet. I'm going to take you in as many different ways until I'm spent."

He began to thrust into me again, harder than before, but it felt like heaven. I screamed out the pleasure of each slapping thrust he gave me. I wrapped my legs around his waist, and held on with him.

But he double teamed me when he began to suckle hard on my still sensitive breasts, and he thrust even harder,

The bed shoved up against the wall with a loud _crack, crack, crack_, and it squealed as he picked up the pace until he reached the final speed he could reach. He held onto the head board, I had been pushed up by the amount of force he put behind his thrusts, and now lay nestled against the pillows at the head of the bed.

He used the headboard as leverage to thrust even deeper into me. I gasped and screamed with each thrust and hard suckle on my breast.

He didn't stop till morning with this, and I was in fucking heaven.

_AN_

_I only have one word to say: Enjoy. :) _


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

When I woke up the next morning, I felt like I had been dragged from hell and back. Emmett had kept me up the entire night wanting to do…things.

It's like he took a major energy pill right before everything during the night had happened. Because when I was done, as was he, he was raring to go again.

I was completely wiped out from the previous night, and it's now noon—I'm still not ready to get out of bed yet.

"I don't think I'll ever be ready to get up…." I moaned to myself.

Emmett on the other hand, was up and out of bed by the time the sun was up in the sky. For all I know, he could be at whatever job that he has, because he hasn't come in to see me at all.

I guess after a bout of sex, he's tired of me; even though I can't really blame him for that.

I've been loafing around his house, doing nothing that was worth anything,

Maybe…

I should just leave….

That would be my best choice after all….

I got out of the warm, comfy bed, and I started to gather my clothes from the previous night that were scattered all around Emmett's room. Once I was dressed, I decided I should at least leave a note for him once he came back home…

"Why in the hell do I get myself into messes like this?" I asked myself. My voice broke as I asked myself that question, and tears leaked out of my eyes.

I walked out of Emmett's bedroom, unable to keep from looking back.

Not only was I tired, I also didn't want to leave; but I had no choice but to leave.

I walked quietly down the hall, making sure that if he _was_ actually home, he wouldn't know that I was up and about.

The house was dead silent, and there was no sound that he was actually here.

_At least I don't have to tell him good-bye to his face._ I thought.

I quickly gathered a pen and paper, and began to write my note:

_Dear Emmett_

_Emmett—_

_Thank you for letting me stay in your home for as long as you have. But I'm tired of intruding on your personal space. The night we had last night was wonderful, but I don't want to intrude on your kindness any longer. Please forgive me for this aprupt, and short letter, but this is good-bye. Thank you for all of your kindness._

_Forever Yours,_

_Rosalie _

_AN_

_Thanks for reading so far. I hope you've enjoyed the last couple of chapters…even though it's taken me so long to write any….my apologies. I'm also sorry for this chapter being so short, but I just decided to cut it off…and I decided on a little twist for the next one…hehehheheheh…enjoy! ;) _

_-Fictionheart17_


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Emmett POV

I looked at the charts, and dissected them into small parts within my head. I hadn't looked at things from work since Rosalie had popped randomly into my life, but I don't regret taking an extended holiday in order to be with her longer.

I really like her, she's always on my mind, even when I'm not thinking about her.

Damn, I think I'm actually falling in love with her.

But love was a dangerous topic for me, ever since I was betrayed by a woman that I had thought I had loved. She left me, and got married to a man that had more money then I did.

She ruined me, so I downsized everything. I got rid of my large home, and extravagant things that I didn't need; the betrayer from her made me open up my eyes to the real world—so I changed my philosophy: You don't need materialistic things in order to be happy.

I was raised in a rich household, so I was used to be surrounded by money, women, etc. When the downsizing happened, I got rid of the random stream of women, and I saved up money incase anything bad ever did happen.

A picture of Rosalie flashed through my mind, one of her smiling at me without fear, and without regret of what we had done. I spent a whole night worshipping her body the best way I could, I've never done such a thing in all my life before. I never had invited a woman into my home, and to share my actual bed—a hotel was one thing, and a quickie in a closet is another, but my actual bed within my home is on an entirely different level then anything else I've ever done.

I sighed, and ran a finger through my short/shaggy hair.

I wanted to be with Rosalie instead of working, but I can't do that.

Can't blow off an entire company for another free day.

"Sir, are you sure you're alright? You've been dazing out quite a lot today."

The sultry voice of the newest secretary that my mother had hired draped over my desk, trying to show off the cleavage that was made with the fake boob implants that didn't match the proportions of her small stature.

I avoided the breast show, and glared up at her face.

"Leave me be, I don't want you trying to jump me while I'm trying to work. Get your boobs reduced down to an actual understandable size, and then I'll let you know that I'm not going to fuck you. You can leave now, or you'll lose your job on the very first day." I said, my glare so icy and so dominating that she couldn't help but look away.

She looked at the floor, and pressed her lips into a tight line. "I'm sorry, Sir. I didn't mean to make you get distracted, that wasn't my intention at all." She whimpered, then she disappeared through the door of my office and closed it with a soft _click_.

I sniffed, and turned my attention back to my work.

That's before a eerie feeling spread down my spine, followed by Alice bursting through my office door, with a crumpled letter in her hand.

My blood ran cold.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Emmett POV

When Alice came bursting through my office door, I knew something had to be wrong. She clutched a piece of paper in her fisted hand, and I felt my blood go cold.

"She's gone!" Alice cried.

I stood, discarding all thoughts of my work aside, and I said, "What do you mean she's gone? Who's gone, Alice?"

She became panicked and held out the letter for me to read, it read:

_Dear Emmett_

_Emmett—_

_Thank you for letting me stay in your home for as long as you have. But I'm tired of intruding on your personal space. The night we had last night was wonderful, but I don't want to intrude on your kindness any longer. Please forgive me for this abrupt and short letter, but this is good-bye. Thank you for all of your kindness._

_Forever Yours,_

_Rosalie _

I had to reread the small note several times over before it actually began to compute within my head. My anger came slowly, but it was heated and dangerous.

I breathed out a low hissing, angry breath as I tried to keep my composure, then I crumpled the letter within my hand, enjoying the way my fingers tore through Rosalie's hurting words.

I had been betrayed again, but this time—she's not getting away.

I looked at Alice, "Get my car, I've got a woman to get, Neanderthal style.

Rosalie POV

It hurts, the blood rushes down, welts begin to pulse as if they live on their own, and the raping begins all over again.

I wish I could've died in Emmett's arms then risking coming back here, all for the one special treasure I needed the most now.

I needed my mother's face, I wanted to see her picture, and even it was the last time I get to.

My tears run down, as does my blood.

It hurts, I'm sorry Emmett.

I'm going to die.

And I'm sad to tell you that you'll never hear me say the words: I love you.

Though I wanted to, I think I'm going to die, and I believe I'm far too damaged to ever feel again.

If I don't die, my feelings will.

I—

/AN/

Sorry that the chapters were so short, I wrote them both within an hour period. A lot was on my mind, and I decided to vent out while writing. Hope you enjoy, more updates soon 3, it's getting to the point where it's too addicting not to write it now.

Enjoy, hope you guys keep reading.

;)

-Fictionheart17


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Emmett's POV

Alice complained the entire I drove about twenty miles over the speed limit. She was trying to out-scream the purring roar of my Mercedes. I became one with the metal beast that claimed the entire road as its territory. I lusted for blood; I lusted for Rosalie's body.

I easily ignored Alice's screams and pleading for me to stop. I made her come with me for one simple reason and one only. If I have to kill Rosalie's father, or a beat him nearly to death—I want her to call the ambulance to come and revive him so I get the chance to do it all over again.

I never truly like violence; only in a few instances did I truly lose myself into the quick moments of anger that sent me into a killing rage.

The first time has been when I was in high school. One of the people on the football team was bullying one of my friends, calling him overweight and such. I saw red, and the next thing I knew, I was getting shoved up against the wall by my friends to keep from beating the kid anymore then a already had.

I'm generally a pacifist, but when the time for an ass kicking comes around, I'll be there with my fist shoved into anyone messing with anyone I care about. Friends, family, and now, Rosalie was the most important one. You mess with her; you get the bull that will emerge from me.

"Do you even have a plan—you know, when you go charging into that man's house?" Alice asked, then squealing as we drove through a sharp curve in the road.

"Of course—bust in the fucker's house, and then beat the goddamn shit out of him for ever doing that to my girl."

"She's his _daughter_, he shouldn't do it anyway." Alice snapped.

"Yes, but she's important to me. Do you remember what happened in high school, when my best friend got bullied?" I asked.

Alice swallowed past a thick knot in her throat, "How could I ever forget that. I watched you nearly beat the guy into unconsciousness. You declared to everyone, that if anyone ever bullied someone you loved, then they'd had to go through you first. It was a touching speech, despite the fact that you were covered in blood, and had one of the guy's teeth on your shirt. Very touching in deed."

"I should've kept that tooth, and teased the guy with it at our next high school reunion." I chuckled.

"Be quiet, and let's go save your girl." Alice said over the engine.

"Neanderthal style." I added with a sick smile spreading over my face.

If only I had a club in my trunk….

Rosalie POV

I screamed as I was violated all over again. The stench of alcohol rode hard on his breath; the scent of his sweat littered itself in my nose.

I wanted to throw up, to cleanse my body of this. I felt the burning pain all the into way my womb. It hurt so much…

With Emmett, everything has been so…filled with love…

While being raped, I wanted the whole world to just turn on me and shoot me until death was the one taking me into its home. Instead of knocking on the door, and being dragged away back into the light; I'd much rather be dragged all the way into my imagined haven…death.

Death would be such a blessing to me right now.

"You're a sick whore, just like you're mother!" he said, his disgusting length shoving into my body with a brutal intrusion that burned with anger and hate, and then he hit me.

Blood gushed into my mouth, from my bitten tongue and from the teeth that had been knocked out.

I can't let Emmett see me again, I'm a toothless freak.

Tears leaked out of my mouth, and I smashed my teeth into my tongue. My throat closed as he hit me again and again. Blood sprayed out of my mouth in generous pool that spread from my mouth, down my neck, and tangled itself into my hair.

Death by exsanguination…what a torturous way to die…at least I can't be brought back this time.

The pain from my tongue slowly faded away into numbness, and my head began to float.

Everything ended when death's hand reached out and grasped mine in a gentle hold. He told me to come with him, and he'd take me to a nice, safe, warm bed were the person known as God would watch me as I slept among the clouds.

I laughed at death. I wasn't fit for heaven. I'm dirty; I deserve to be sent straight to hell, where my father like me will end up sooner or later. As I get eternally tortured, I'll get to watch his with sweet reminiscence swirling in my mind.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Rosalie POV

Though I wanted to follow Death, and his gentle hand. A being dressed in all white, just a blur that stood on the other side of me, gripped my other hand, and started to pull me away from Death.

I resisted, and leaned closer as Death pulled me with more force toward the white light that beckoned to me warmly.

I heard hoarse yells, and the world around me started to shake on its axis all over. I wanted to scream, to tear my hand away from the white blur, and follow Death into the Devil's embrace.

I wanted to the fiery depths of death and hell to claim over my body. That's where I deserve to be, I'm a dirty, disgusting soul that lives painfully in the ruined body that the man who had sired me had soiled. My mother had been an angel, deserving to go up and dance among the clouds. I didn't I was a disgusting creature that didn't deserve to dwell in any place other then hell.

I just wanted to be left alone, and who was yelling? I can't understand them, so it's just an annoyance to me, not being able to understand them an all

Emmett POV

I arrived at her house too late, her father, naked, had passed out from an alcohol induced sleep. Rosalie's body, also naked, was riddled with bruises and blood that trickled slowly still.

Her eyes were half shut; only the whites were visible as they rolled back into her head, and she began to quiver from the shocks of a seizure. Her tongue had slipped out of her mouth, a big bloody gash along it, but it wasn't bleeding—but it gave me a good deal of information.

She'd tried to commit suicide by biting her own tongue off. She's resided into taking her own life in order to get away from the abusive torture that her father had been putting on her. She's finally snapped after who knows how long.

My gut twisted as I gazed around the room, my entire world frozen with a numbing cold.

Everything was knocked over, everything was askew. Pictures were broken and smashed all over the floor; furniture was tipped over and smashed into pieces. Glass riddled the floor, smeared with whoever's blood. Either Rosalie's or her father's

My eyes were drawn back to the shattered Rosalie, her breathing was shallow, almost a slow pant. I couldn't move, the shock was too much.

Thank the Lord that Alice had taken the initiative and called for an ambulance. They rushed in what only seemed like seconds, and while they rushed to get Rosalie out first, they shoved my immovable body out of the way for the stretcher.

Alice sat me down, her voice nothing but a muffled murmur in the back of my head. Before I knew anything, I had passed out as well.

"Emmett! Emmett! Wake up!" it was Jasper's voice. He sounded frightened…why?

My head was throbbing, it wasn't painful at first, but the pain slowly bloomed over my entire head, the main source coming from the very back of my head. I must have hit my head when I passed out.

My eyes started to drift open, my vision blurry with dancing light and a natural milky film that covered the area of my eye. Everything formed together, forming a clear, clean picture of my brother-in-law, Jasper—Alice's husband.

His wild hair was what I focused on first. He always had an unkempt head of hair. Dirty blond curls flying everywhere. He got it cut often, but he just gave up and just started letting it grow out until Alice told him to get it cut.

He was a good man, thought the way he was looking at me didn't make me feel very well.

"Where am I?" I asked my voice hoarse and uneven.

He sighed heavily with relief. "Let's not focus on that at the moment; just try to remember what happened before you passed out. You _do_ remember something,_ right?_" he asked.

"Of course—how could I forget that fucking scene?" my voice grew angry, and it hurt when I spoke. My throat felt like thousands of nails were digging against the tender flesh of my throat.

"Easy my man. I know you're pissed, but you're still green in the face, and shaking really bad. I need you to calm down." Jasper said quickly and gently. He put two strong hands on my shoulders, and forced me to lie back when I tried to get up.

Pain ricocheted up my spine, and put through my entire body. What the hell had happened to me?

"Emmett, you need to stay in bed. Your father will kill us both if you reopen your gun-wound!" Jasper snarled when I cried out from the pain.

I stopped dead, I had been shot? When?

"What the fuck are you talking about? I thought I just fell and hit my head!" I said, my voice rising in fear.

Jasper shook his head, the curls on his head bouncing this way and that. "No, Rose's father woke up from his drunk-sleep, and had a gun in his hand. He intended to kill Rosalie with it, but he stumbled and hit you instead. He was beaten down into submission by the police, and taken into custody. He raped Rose, and beat her pretty bad. She had to get surgery done on her tongue, and some other parts where bones were broken into compound fractures. But…"

An acidic taste spilled on my tongue, and I gazed at Jasper wildly. He quickly gave me the small waste basket that came off the floor next to my bed. I quickly ducked my head into it, and retched up whatever had been forced into my system. It was definitely medicine; I knew the disgusting, indescribable taste as I puked more.

Jasper rubbed my back gently, he didn't speak, which was good; I didn't want anyone to try and comfort me right now.

When I was done, I wiped the saliva away from my mouth and gazed up at Jasper, my eyes pleading.

"How is she?"

Jasper's eyes filled with hurt and pain that mimicked my own. "Emmett, I'm so sorry… after surgery…she—"

I didn't want to hear anymore, I busted out crying and let my sobs echo in my now hollow heart.

Then—


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

I burst out crying, immediately thinking that Rosalie had died after she had surgery.

But she wasn't dead, but she may as well be.

"W-why are you crying? I haven't told you what happened yet." Jasper said, looking panicked and not knowing what to do.

I looked up at him, and I sniffed loudly.

"She's dead, right? She died after surgery was done." I said my voice going raw and watery all at once.

Jasper shook his head, "No man, she's not dead. She was checked out of the hospital and moved into a different one. They wouldn't tell us which one though, Alice and Edward were furious when they were turned down."

Shock rumbled through me, followed by anger. "Does dad say anything about this?" I demanded, wiping furiously at useless tears.

Jasper bit his lip and looked guilty as he spoke to me, "Sorry to say this Emmett, but your father is the one who supervised the transfer. Some old woman took control of Rosalie as a guardian, and Carlisle supervised everything as she was transferred to another hospital. That's why Alice and Edward are so angry, because your father took the only person who made you happy in a long time. He wouldn't tell them where he transferred her, I'm sorry man." He said, his eyes dropping.

What he said floored me; my _father_ is the one who took my girl from me? The only girl that I really felt _anything _for?

_Except for that one time, of course._

I gritted my teeth that the thought of the one woman who had truly hurt me. She's only been interested in my money, and then left me when I downsized everything.

What was her name again?

I don't even care enough to remember it now.

The only one who matters is Rosalie.

And my father had some hell to pay.

I glared at Jasper and spat words that burned my mouth from my anger, "You tell my_ father_, to bring his ass down to my room. Tell him if he doesn't come within an hour that the business is going to fall through the cracks as I bring it to ruin. He has _one _hour to get here, before I destroy what he took so long to make." My eyes glazed over with anger, and Jasper swallowed nervously.

Jasper nodded and left the room, and I lie back, waiting for my prey to wander into my grasp.

Rosalie POV

Everything drifted with an endless black, the swirling made my stomach ache from nausea that was caused from my dizziness.

Blurry flashes of light dotted the distance, but I was trapped…

I can't move—

I can't speak—

I'm so—oh so cold.

I know only one thing is getting me through the pain that bursts in my mouth and random spots on my body.

Emmett, the picture of his smiling face is the only thing keeping me going.

But I want to give up, I really do. I don't want to live without him in my life. And the old lady took me away, so he'll forget about me. If he forgets about me, then I have no reason to be here anymore.

My hearts stops, I flat line.

They try to save me…

But can they this time?


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Rosalie POV

Darkness lapsed into my mind, followed by a surge of light that hurt the center of my chest.

The doctors were trying to save me, I wanted to scream at them to let me go; to not let me live alone and let me finally rest peace with my mother.

Though I won't end up in heaven with her, I will probably be able to see her from my seat in hell.

Angels can be tantalizing punishment to those condemned to hell, they are free and happy; while those in hell are punished for their sins—they should repent then, right?

My head felt light as that peaceful darkness started to recede and pull away from me. Death let me go, and shoved me back into my body.

I was alive again.

I opened my eyes, took a gasping breath.

The male doctor, breathing heavily says to me, "Welcome back, Rosalie." He gives me a smile, one that is hopeful and happy. He hopes to be later rewarded for saving my life by his bosses.

My lips crinkle, before my face even does. I sob right then and there. My lungs heave as my sadness overtakes everything inside of me.

"R-Rosalie, what's wrong, are you hurting?" the doctor looked over me frantically.

"WHY!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, my sobbing cutting off the rest of the words that I wanted to scream at him.

The doctor looked startled; his receding hair line blanched first, and then fell all the way down like a curtain on a stage.

"Why what?" he asked, his brows furrowing.

I reached up and grabbed him, the adrenaline giving me the ability to drag my body upwards, and able to pull him down. "Why in the fuck can't you people let me _die?_" I screamed.

Emmett POV

My father moved uncomfortably in his seat, shifting under the stoic, hard gaze that I usually used during business meetings to break down people's wills.

"Emmett, do you plan on doing this all night?" he demanded, looking away from my eyes once again. He was cowering down.

"I do, until you tell me why you did what you did? I'm a grown man, you may be my father; but that doesn't mean I can't cut ties with you—I can make my own money, I don't have to have the Cullen family name to back me up—you seem pretty uncomfortable right now, why is that?"

"Because you're staring at me like a mad man! You look like some homicidal killer that is getting ready to carve up his next victim."

"Maybe I am planning on doing that, have you ever put that idea through your mind? Hmmm—Dad?" he asked.

"What is this all about, son? Why are you acting this way all the sudden?" My father demanded.

I felt a vein pop out and beginning to throb in my left temple, "Why? _WHY?_ How in the hell can you ask me that question after what you've done?"

My father, his face usually the perfection of calm actually started to glare at me. "And what have exactly have I done son? Besides save your miserable ass from being tricked again?"


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Emmett POV

"You _motherfucker!_" I screamed, I lunged at my father, only to recoil in the tight pain from my gunshot wound.

My father backed up quickly, the look of anger on his face was the worst I've ever seen.

"Don't you _dare_ use that tone of voice with me, _son_." He said with a calm coolness that had always pissed me off when I was younger.

"Then don't mess around in my goddamn life!" I screamed.

"I wouldn't have too if you knew how to take care of yourself! You're still a goddamn child that falls for every innocent puppy _bitch_ to fall into your lap. Alexa wormed her way into your home, into your heart, and she used you for your money!" he yelled right back, his calm exterior shattering.

"I was stupid and young when I got together with that gold-digger! I've learned that, I was fresh out of high school, going into college—I was cocky, okay?! I've realized that now, and I've realized my mistake for taking her in. She was alone, and _pregnant _for god sakes, what in the hell was I supposed to do? Leave her die on the street?"

"She lied to you! She was in league with her lover to embezzle money from our family! She purposely put herself in that situation to get the attention of an idiot rich boy that would most likely take pity on her poor ass!"

"Yeah, she lied to me! So what?! What did you expect me to do, let her live on the street like that? You raised and taught me better than that, helping people is a rewarding thing not a hobby that you fucking take up! I know that she lied to me, and I accepted that! But Rosalie is completely different from Alexa… the situation she was in was _real_, she was being raped by her father, beaten by her father; I saw all the things he did to her, I saw the terror in her eyes when I made a sudden movement! She looked like a frightened animal about to be hit by a car! I knew that she was for real when I laid eyes on her; but you had _no _right to take her away from me! She's mine, you son of a bitch!"

My father's eyes were cold when he stared me down, trying to intimidate me like he often did when I was younger, and I had done something wrong—or something that he didn't approve of.

"I understand that her case was _real_, Emmett; but you can't help them all." He said.

I glared at him, breathing heavy from my last batch of words—god my chest hurt,"I'm not trying to help them _all_, just _her_. She appeared in front of me, and I _knew_—absolutely _knew_, that she wouldn't be like Alexa and try and take money away from my family. That's why I took a chance on her, and ended up falling in love with her! I know I was stupid when I let Alexa do all the things that she did, but I watched Rosalie when she was with me, she wasn't even remotely like Alexa…but I can't have a single person in my life without you having to interfere! I want her in my life! You know why? Because it's my life you goddamn bastard!"

"Your words are empty to me, Emmett, you are my son; I want what's best for you, that's all."

"What you think is _best _for me, I think it's just shit—now get the FUCK out of here!"

My father chuckled, and then made the movements to leave, but that was before he jumped his shit and struck me with a pussy footed punch that felt like a small mosquito bite.

Rosalie POV

The sedated me, and trapped me against the bed.

No matter how much I struggled, I wasn't getting free anytime soon.

I sat in that hospital bed, I was nothing but a vegetable with all the meds they were pumping into me—or maybe I was just finally shutting down.

The doctors came in then, I added a line of drool to make my state more realistic.

"Are your pumping her with that much?" the nurse asked nervously.

"Not enough to hurt them, just enough to keep her from hurting herself and the fetus." The doctor said, flipping the chart on the end of my bed.

_What?_

_What did he just say?_


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Rosalie POV

_It can't be true…it absolutely can't be…_

_I'm pregnant?_

_But, how?_

Bile rose in my throat at the thought that my own father might be the father of the life growing inside of me. I wretched over the side of my hospital bed, not caring that it fell and slipped all over the floor.

I coughed, bringing up more bile, bad hospital food, and some strings of what looked like blood—but for all I know, it could be that disgusting jello that the nurse keeps insisting on feeding me. I was fed like a helpless child, unable to do anything for myself; I even need to be assisted if I have to go to the damn bathroom.

The nurse ran in, seeing what all the commotion was about, she clicked her tongue at me when she saw the mess I had made.

"Morning sickness isn't fun, is it, Rose?" she laughed, while she kneeled over and started cleaning up my mess.

_Don't call me that_, I wanted to say, but my voice refused to work, and my mouth didn't feel like forming the words. She's being so nice, but it's all a ploy because she gets paid to be nice to me.

But I'm not paying a thing, I can't afford this damn place—I have no money to my name.

I wonder who set up this whole get up. I was in a hospital room, _alone_, they charge for everything—I think even tissues, tight ass bastards.

The nurse hummed to herself as she wiped up my 'morning sickness' as she called it. I don't even believe them when they said that I'm pregnant.

It's been two weeks…two weeks since my father had been taken in by the police, after so long.

The day of my mother's murder flashed through my mind, her last bubbles of breath coming out of the water, the crazed look she had when the light faded from her eyes.

The bastard had forced me to look as he killed her, chained me up to a tree while he did it, making me watch every second of her killing.

I tried to look away, but the fear of everything kept me frozen in place, watching in horror as the only person who had tried to protect me was wiped away from the face of the earth in a mere few minutes of being submerged—until the air had run out.

The doctors kept me under constant vigilance, making sure that I was okay, and the other person inside of my womb. I didn't want it inside of me, not if it was his…my father's.

I knew that it's wrong to do that, without giving it a chance at life—so if what they're saying is true, and the baby is really inside of me, and it survives, then I'll give it to someone else. I can't condemn an innocent life to death for no reason.

I simply stared at the ceiling, not caring for anything, just becoming an empty shell for the other life to live off of, until it's born, I shall remain like this till its days begin; then mine shall end.

The nurse, stopping her sunny humming, stood up and threw away the towels that she used to mop up after me. "I have good news, Rose. We got the test results back, you're really pregnant, and the baby's father—"

Emmett POV

I had my father pinned to the floor of my hospital room; his mouth was red with blood from when I punched him. He had come at me with the intent on injuring me, but I'm a whole lot bigger than he is.

"You done yet?" I asked, smiling down at the pathetic piece of crap that I called a father.

The pain from my gunshot stung like crazy, burning with all its might.

"Not until you realize your goddamn mistake."

"Fuck you!" I screamed, spitting in his face.

"Excuse me—oh my god! Doctor Carlisle!" the nurse's scream pitched my ear like a sharp needle.

"Please, Joyce, calm down—I'm just having a friendly conversation with my idiot son here. Now Emmett, get off of me," I let him up, and he sat up, glancing at the nurse, "What did you need, my dear?"

She was staring dead at me as she spoke, "We got the test results back on Miss Rosalie. She's definitely pregnant, only a couple of weeks though and the father is—"


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Rosalie POV

Tears leaked down my face, sobs racked in my chest.

I couldn't believe it, just couldn't.

I felt that my entire existence was entirely wrong, though I've felt it before, I fell like my existence is a sin that can never removed from the face of history. I buried my face in my hands and kept sobbing nonstop.

Time became a blur to me, I don't know how long it was I cried, nor did I know how much time passed when I sat there, zoning in and out of reality.

"Rosalie?" The nurse looked at me, concern pooling in her eyes.

I looked at her numbly, my mouth fell open slightly, but I couldn't get a word past my lips.

"Dear, you need to eat, to make you and your baby stronger; do you want me to feed you?" she asked, lifting up a spoon filled with jello up to my mouth.

I turned my head away, though the action took up a lot of energy out of me and caused me to get dizzy. When she grasped my shoulders gently, I wrenched myself free of her hold.

"Don't touch me!" I recoiled and hissed in anger at her.

"You're baby will take to many nutrients from you, you'll get sick, and you can die from this malnourished state!"

I screamed at her, "I don't care anymore! I'm too diseased and disgusting to give birth to anyone's child! I don't care who the father is! I'm not good enough to give life to a pure life like the baby growing inside of me! The baby can live, but I don't want to! I'm tired of bearing this disgusting sin, for being touched by the blood of my family! I'm disgusting!" I threw my pillow and screamed as I knotted my fingers into my hair and sobbed into my palms.

My tears felt hot against my flesh as they pooled in my cupped palms and then slid down my arms like trails of fire licking at my skin.

"Rosalie, you're not disgusting; and it's not your fault that you were raped by your father!" she hugged me to her; the warm scent of vanilla touched my nose. "Honey, you're as pure as an angel in heaven, you did nothing wrong; absolutely nothing! This baby is a blessing, because you're reproductive system is damaged—the doctors thought from the day that you were born that you'd never be able to conceive, we thought that you wouldn't be as lucky as your mother."

I looked up at her and asked, "What?"

"You're mother, before she put you up for adoption, told us that she never thought that she could have children; darlin' didn't you know this?"

That floored me, and I stared up at her in shock.

Adoption?

I'm adopted?

Emmett POV

I fell back on my ass into the cheap couch that my father had in his office. The fake leather squished and made a strange noise as I repositioned myself.

"I can't believe it…"

My father looked up at me and raised an eyebrow. "It happens to the best of bachelors. I'd thought you'd be angry." He said, sounding skeptical.

I laughed haughtily, "How can I be angry?"

"Because the girl is pregnant?"

"So what? I loved her from the moment I saw her! And then I hear news that she's pregnant with _my_ child? How can news get any better than that? Did you to an amniocentesis?" I asked, leaning forward.

My father nodded, "Yes, it's the only way that we could get DNA out of the fetus, don't worry though, the baby is fine."

"I'm keeping her and the baby." I said automatically.

My father sighed, "I was never going to keep you apart from them, since the child is yours after all; though if it wasn't, I was going to ship that girl off, just like the last one."

I sighed, my brows pinching together, "Father, I'm grateful that you did that so long ago…but I was younger then…I know that just a few years don't make a difference in my maturity, but I'm adult enough to have to deal with my own problems now. I want to have a family, and I'm going to make mistakes, and I can't have you correcting them every time I make a blunder. Can't you just let me walk on my own two feet for once?" I asked.

My father sighed, and then nodded reluctantly. "I know I should…I'll keep my distance from now on, and I'll only give my help if you absolutely need it, or if you ask for it. Does that sound okay?" he asked.

I smiled, "That sounds perfect to me, dad."


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Rosalie POV

I let the shocking news sink in slowly. I was numb, yet feeling at the same time. Though all the feeling that I was felt at the moment was nothing but pain from the questions that raced through my mind at the speed of light. I wondered why, how, and other simple questions like that. Any compound questions were lost in a tizzy of confusion that plagued me often while I sat in the hospital bed, while I was nothing more than a shell holding an egg deep inside of me.

_What should I do?_

_Should I just let the baby be born, then kill myself off?_

_Should I follow the drive of committing suicide, like I have my whole life?_

Questions like this plagued me as I sat there, in the silence all on my own. My mind became nothing but a dark, sullen place that wasn't fit for someone that was living. I heard that the baby can feel whatever what the mother feels; so would my depression make my baby sad?

I felt tears burn in my eyes…I couldn't help but feel like this, I knew I was depressed, and I knew why—but I've never thought of how to rid myself of this void of emptiness in my chest. At times of happiness, like I had with Emmett, those moments and memories gave me meaning. When I had meaning filling me up, I didn't feel the need to die anymore. Maybe this baby would give me meaning?

I smiled sadly at the thought; I'm not fit to be a mother, especially to Emmett's little one.

_But you can't just leave him all alone, like mother did so long ago…_

No, not mother…

Some unknown woman that had adopted me, I didn't know my real mother; and to tell the truth, I really don't care if I ever do.

I must have done something wrong, to have made her give me away like that….I don't understand that reasoning. Maybe she had no choice?

Though that reason still doesn't make me understand…did she not want me?

I wiped away tears as they came, and found myself once again sobbing all alone in the white room of insanity. I hated there being no color, no life—it drove me insane!

I fell back against the pillow just as the nurse came through, holding a tray of mushy hospital food, and more jello.

When she caught me looking at her, she smiled sympathetically.

"I know, this stuff isn't that great, but you need to eat."

My tongue hurt as I talked, "I don't care…I don't want to eat…"

I don't even want to be alive right now…why couldn't they let me die when I had been raped and attempted suicide by biting of my own tongue? Why did they have to revive me, and then add guilt onto my conscience by telling me I'm pregnant?

I could've died in peace without knowing that I was pregnant, but now I'd turn in my grave for the rest of eternity if I killed Emmett's child…I don't think I would have the drive to kill the child even if it was 'his' child…I don't want to be a murderer.

My heart hurt, I wanted to see Emmett so badly right now…I wish he'd come and see me…then maybe my mind would be clearer, so I could figure things out and straighten my life out before the baby is born.

The sunlight drifted through my room then, and I felt a sad smile spread across my face as I thought of holding a baby in my arms, one that came from my womb…

But was I good enough to be this child's mother?

Emmett POV

I paced, for hours at a time.

I couldn't muster up the courage though, I don't know if I could handle it…but I have to do it.

My mother sat with my father at their expensive home out in the middle of the Washington wilderness. My father looked at me expectantly, and then flicked his eyes over in the direction of my waiting mother.

We told her that we had news to tell her, but I guess now I have no balls…I can't even tell my mother that's she's going to be a grandmother soon. She simply stared at me with expectant eyes, drumming her slim fingers silently against her thigh.

I swallowed my fear, and then told her the news.

She stared at me, wide eyed, before she started screaming.


End file.
